The Next Generation
by Carandsar
Summary: Years after the Giant War and the Battle of Apophis another evil is stirring; could this finally be what ends the age of the gods? Both Greek/Roman and Egyptian? But, this time, a whole new generation of heros must be the ones to save the world.
1. My Birthday Party Gone Wrong Eva's POV

Alright. I know you all know the story about Percy Jackson, but I bet you didn't know about me. I'm Eva Blofis, his little half-sister. Now don't freak out! I'm not a daughter of Poseidon. Just the other parent. His, my, mom. Like I know he's said before in their books, she's amazing. Anyway, off topic. I was born right after he left for the trip to Greece so he had no idea about me. Until he got back that is. Oh, it was just the most wonderful time for a family reunion right? (hint the sarcasm) He had just lost more people he loved and so soon after the Titan War too. He never really had gotten over the loss in that war and then they forced him into another one. Sucks, right?

So, Percy got home from the Giant War to find me, a little month old baby that he had no idea about. He was mad that Mom hadn't said anything when they had iris-messaged so he decided to blow off steam at camp. It didn't really work, so he came home with a girl named Annabeth. They got married the year after and I was the flower girl. I looked really cute actually. The wedding went great until a weird guy in a cotton ninja suit...thing told my Mom and Dad that Percy and I needed to be separated. Percy then moved out of the house to stay at some other camp on the other side of the country. I was a little upset. Oh, before I should tell you any more, you should know one thing. I'm a magician. Now I know what your thinking. Not that kind of magician. I don't pull stuff out of hats or shove swords down my throat. No, no. I mean like an ancient Egyptian magician. Try saying that three times fast. Haha. So, back to the story.

It was actually just my eighth birthday party when I finally was told that I was a magician. Percy and I were messing around on the floor, you know. Rough housing, fighting, playing, with Annabeth laughing at us in a chair. Suddenly, the water from a nearby vase decided to join us and got me soaked. Of course, Percy can't get wet, but it was fun seeing if I could. . . Wait, I just claimed that I did it! I didn't! I don't think I did at least.

Anyway, Mom came running in the room because she had heard the vase break and guessed it was a monster or something. She looked at me soaked on the floor and then at Percy who immediately pointed at me. Mom told him to stop blaming people who didn't do it but Percy persisted that he didn't. Dad came in to see what the noise was and looked worried. Mom immediately pushed him into the kitchen and closed the door. They started talking in whispers, which meant that they didn't want us to know something. I quickly got in position with my excuse that I was hungry ready and went over to the door to listen. I'd gotten really good at doing this with my parents over the years. It kinda was really a bad habit that I needed to break, but what the heck, might as well.

When I got to the door, the first sentence caught my attention. "You know perfectly well they can't be together! He taps her energy source just by thinking of water." That was Dad, definitely.

"It's bad enough that one of my kids has to go away because of who his father is, now you want me to send Eva to a mansion full of unsupervised kids?!" demanded Mom. What were they talking about?

"Not fully unsupervised. There is and adult or two there. The two people who run it are technically adults now." Ok. This conversation was getting weird.

"I don't care! They might be adults age wise, but if what you say about them true then they will still act like teenagers." I was really getting interested now.

"I understand that, but it's for the best. She is the key. Whether it's to the next great prophecy, (I could hear Mom flinch from this side of the door) or about the future of the Egyptian magicians." Wait. Egyptian what?

"I know, but I just can't help it sometimes. I don't want to lose my two babies while they fight on opposite sides. I might just go through and kill every last god or goddess on this earth and every other one too." Ok. Not what i was expecting.

"No. I won't let you seek that much revenge but I will help with some of it." I could hear the sadness in his voice. It made me want to run in there and hug him. But a hand stopped me. It was a girl with tanish skin and a dirty blond hair with blue highlights. She told me to get out of the way and stepped into the room. I heard Mom scream and noticed that Percy had disappeared. He would never have been able to stay out of the room had he heard it. I guessed that he left with Annabeth when Mom and Dad went into the kitchen. Dad asked, "Now? Why now? Can't you wait another year?"

"No. We need her now." I couldn't recognize the voice so I assumed that it was the girl's. "Oh, and by the way, she's been listening at the door for some time. I would have asked her to come in with me, but I didn't want to seem rude and pushy."

What!? SHe's at the door!?" I heard Dad say before walking away from the door right as it swung open, "Eva. I was just about to go looking for you. Do you want to spend the night with your cousin Sadie?"


	2. Sadie gets soaked Eva's POV

I started freaking out really bad. "C-cousin? She's my cousin?" I stammered. I didn't think I had a cousin.

"Yes she is. She's going to let you spend the night at her place. Do you want to go?" I looked at Mom and saw that she was crying. I rushed to her side and gave her a hug.

"It's going to be alright Mom. It's going to be alright." I could tell she didn't believe me so I just told the girl, Sadie that I would go with her. We left after I grabbed some stuff out of my room. It was fun actually. She had a convertible that looked brand new, so my hair was a mess when we got there, but other than that I was fine. I got out of the awesome car when she stopped, and she gestured to the sky. I looked up to see a mansion on top of a warehouse. I didn't understand how that was possible, but I guessed it was some kind of magic. We quickly walked up a flight of steps and got to the garage of the mansion.

Sadie turned to me and asked, "Do you think you can open the door?"

"Did you forget your keys or something?" was my reply.

"No, no." She grinned a little, "I just need to see if you can open the door. It's a test."

"Oh. Ok. I'll see what I can do." I concentrated really hard on the door and what it would look like open. I opened my eyes and there was a puddle of water around me. Sadie had a priceless look on her face like she hadn't really expected me to accomplish anything. She was soaked to the bone it looked like. Glad it was summer or i could be in trouble. I started to laugh. I mean who wouldn't?

She turned to me and said, "Well I know which goddess your going to study." It was so funny that I just fell over and started laughing all over again. Now come on. With a comment like that, who wouldn't? She told me to come on and we walked into the house. She quickly closed the doors after us and told me to go sit on the couch. I did. She walked off and came back with a boy who looked like an Egyptian pharaoh. Or at least like the first Egyptian pharaoh. What was his name again? Oh, that's right. Narmer? Lamer? i don't really know which one of those. all I know is that it's something really weird like that.

"Hello." the guy said. "You must be Eva. My name's Carter."

"Hello Carter. Question. Why am I here? Besides the fact that I'm supposed to be spending the night at my cousins, where exactly are we? How is this house on top of an old warehouse? How did the door turn into water on the way in? Why are you acting like something is going to sneak through the doors and attack you? And who exactly are you?" I asked.

"No time for twenty questions now. Sadie tells me that your good with water is that correct?"

"Yeah, but why is that important? I always thought it was because my brother was around. That mainly seems to be the only time that anything with water happens."

"Half-brother. No. It's much more than that. See, you're an Egyptian magician."


	3. Pizza anyone? Eva's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for mine like Eva and a few new ones that I am going to introduce in this chapter. If I make any reference to "The Twelve" in any of my authors notes, just know that they refer to the seven of the second great prophecy and the person Leo marries along with Sadie, Walt, Carter, and Zia. Just so you know.

"What!? But, but, how is that even possible?" what the crap was an Egyptian magician?

"Do you know anything about ancient Egypt?" he asked me.

"Of course! I know all about ancient Egypt, Greece, and Rome. My broth-"

"Half-brother," Carter cut me off.

"Stop doing that! Anyway, my half-brother made sure of that."

"Well that's good. Makes our lives easier. Oh! Sadie, can you go get Robin to show her around?"

"Of course." Sadie replied.

"Thank you," Carter said. Sadie left and went up a flight of steps." do you know who the goddess Nephthys is?"

"Of course I know who the goddess Nephthys is. I told you, I know all about ancient Egypt. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I think she would be a good goddess for you to study."

"Study? As in research what she has done and her personality?"

"Precisely." Carter replied. I was stunned. Completely and utterly stunned.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Well I'm not."

"Ok. And why am I going to study a goddess?"

"So that you can control her powers."

"Oh. Ok. So your saying that Egyptian gods and goddesses are real?"

"Ya. Are you following?"

"Pretty well. I'm a little confused on one point though. How is it for more then one set of gods and goddesses to exist in the same place?" my hand immediately flew to my mouth. I shouldn't have said anything. These guys probably didn't even know about the Greek and Roman gods.

"More then one? Your parents were told not to tell you." I could tell the last bit wasn't ment for my ears but I jumped on it.

"My parents didn't tell me anything. My br-, half-brother told me everything about him and his world. He wouldn't have told me, but he cracked under the puppy dog eyes and the tears."

"Alright. That complicates things, but you can't tell anyone here. They don't know about what your half-brother has done." Carter said.

"Ok. I was going to keep quiet anyways. I wasn't even going to tell you, but it kind of slipped out."

"Well don't let it slip out, ok?" Carter said in a too sweet voice. Just then Sadie walked back in the room with a girl that had red hair that looked like it was on fire and a face that was covered in freckles. She looked about 10 and I could tell she was good with fire. (A/N Obvious much?)

"Hey Bub. I got Rob for you." Bub? Oh! They must be brother and sister! I didn't know that!

"Thank you Sadie. Eva, this is Robin, or Rob as we call her. She's going to give you a tour of Brooklyn house. Rob, show her everything and then give her a room." the house was amazing! I had never seen anything like it before! There were four floors and all of them had bedrooms and stores and all sorts of things on each one. It was awesome! We walked by one room where three penguins walked out. I heard the guy inside tell them to get back inside. I looked at Rob for an explanation, but she just shook her head and said something that sounded like Felix under her breath. I didn't know who Felix was and wondered if it was the guy with the penguins in his room. That would be a nice room. One with penguins in it. Jk Jk. I would like one with a hot tub in it though... Like that would ever happen.

"What do you want Bleu?" Rob's voice interrupted my thought.

"I just wanted to know who this lovely girl is," said who I supposed was Bleu.

"None of your busi-" she was quickly cut off by me.

"Eva. Eva Blofis." I said holding out my hand. He took it in his an shook it.

"Bleu Campbell." he replied.

"Go away Bleu." Rob said with a firm voice.

"Make me." he replied matching her firmness not realizing the words he just said.

"I will." she said with a smirk, pulling out her staff as she said it.

Bleu backed away looking scared. "I didn't mean to say it like that. I'll just... Go." with that, he walked away.

"Well. I guess I got him on that one. 'Nother point for Rob." she said with a laugh. "Let's continue on shall we?"

We got to the roof and started making our way back down. Rob turned to me and asked,"So which floor do you want to live on? I'm pretty sure there is an emptybedroom on each floor."

"I think I'll go with the third floor, so I don't have to go very far to get to different places."

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's see if we can find one for you." we walked for a few mins. and found a rather large open room on the third floor. Rob turned to me and asked me what I wanted most in my room. I quickly said a hot tub and she closed her eyes. The room transformed around me. It was just a plain white room but I could see the walls turning a baby blue and the outline of a small pool at hot tub forming in the floor. It was awesome! I couldn't believe what was happening! I think that that was when I realized I really was a magician. Rob started swaying at my side and I layed her down on the ground. She layed there with her eyes open looking me over. She sat there with her eyes open looking me over. She told me it as normal for magicians to pass out and some could even die from overuse of magic. I quickly changed my attitude about being a magician. And I thought it would all be fun and games!

"This room is awesome!" I exclaimed. I couldn't imagine a better room. I ran to the other bed and flopped down on top of it. "This is the best room ever! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I ran over and helped Rob up and then gave her a really big hug.

"Your welcome. I can't believe I got the hot tub in there as well. I don't usually do anything with water. I mainly only use fire and the powers of Skemet. I've always tried to stay away from water." she said truthfully.

"Well, I seem to be good with water, so if we're going to be friends, you should be a little closer to water then you are." this was the first indication I had said about me being friends with her. She turned to me and smiled really big. It looked so natural on her face like she was always smiling.

"You really count me as a friend even though you've only known me for a little while?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? You are the one helping me are you not?"

"Well, yes but I would have thought, you know, me being me would have scared you off."

"Now why would that happen? You are by far the nicest one here.

"You've only met four people here."

"Yes, but out of those four people, ou are the best. So when did you get here?"

"I've been here since I was five. Sadie found me on the streets and brought me here. I was left to fend for myself by my dad when I was really young. I don't even remember him. Sadie found me when the alley that I was hiding out in spontaniously combusted. She told me later that that was because of me. I didn't really believe her until I got here and she recreated y room. It's a bright red with little drawings of card on it. I've always been good with cats. Did you know that? Every cat in Chicago, the city I lived in, would somehow find me. Why didn't we go eat. Are you hungry?" she talked as fast as me after a cup of coffee. When I heard the last part I nodded. I'd been kind of rushed at my birthday party and I hadn't had my brunch that was prepared.

"Do you have pizza? Because I kind of want pizza."

"I'm pretty sure we do, but it depends on what Sadie and Walt feel like having. Walt is Sadie's husband. They got married three years ago. The wedding was amazing. This is really off topic but I need help figuring it out. They went on a mission about seven years ago to worn someone about something, but they're always so hush hush when I ask them about it. It has something to do with a different group of people but they never say exactly."

"When was their mission? Like, the exact date of it."

"Why? Oh, ummmmmm... February 6 I think. Why?"

"That was the same day as my half-brother's wedding! It was kind of wierd if I do say so myself. I was the flower girl because I was only one at the time but at the reception someone burst through te window wearing a weird ninja suit thing and told my mom and dad that my brother and I needed to be separated. I'm telling you, it was the weirdest thing to ever happen in my life, unless you count coming here of course. I love my brother. That's why he moved to the other side of the country. I only see him on my birthday."

"Did you say weird ninja suits?"

"Yup. Why?"

"Well, that is the description we use for the clothes we wear here. It doesn't interfere with our magic. You know. Anyway, that's kind of weird. It might be a coincidence, but I don't believe in coincidences. I think that warning you might have been the mission that they had. Although I wouldn't know why. Is there anything about your brother that would interfere with your magic?

I didn't think I should tell her so I said,"Well, he does like water, but other then that, I wouldn't have a clue." I could tell my lying hadn't gotten any better, but I tried to have a thoughtful look on my face.

"Your not a good lier are you?" dang! "So what is the real reason?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Please! I won't tell anyone!"

"No. Carter told me to keep it quiet and I'm going to listen to him."

"Pleaaaaaassssssssse."

"No, but I'll tell you the first chance i can. Promise."

"Ok. But I really want to know. You have to try to get Carter to say that you can tell me."

"I'll see."

"Good." We couldnt continue out conversation right then because we had just walked onto the balcony on the first floor. It was decked out with a pool that had an albino crocodile in it and a food bar that had so much food on it I wouldn't even try to name them all. I did see pizza though. I walked over with Rob and grabbed a plate and started putting pizza on it until it was absolutely full. I looked over and Rob had a plate with a cheeseburger and french fries on it. I looked around the room and found two empty seats right next to Sadie. I grabbed a Dr. Pepper and went over to her to sit. She looked up as I made my way over there and smiled. I sat down and looked at everyone else at the table. There were seven others. The one on the other side of Sadie must have been Walt. He was dark complexed and wore a dark sleeveless tee and a pair of cargo shorts with a circular amulet around his neck. A little boy that looked about two sat to his left. He had dark hair like Walt's but was light toned like Sadie. Carter sat next to him with a girl on his other side who had coppery colored skin and head scarf on. She wore a blue blouse with skinny jeans. Another guy there was someone with dark hair and pale skin. He liked like someone who lived in Alaska or something. The other guy there was Bleu. Oh dang. Rob and Bleu next to each other. This is going to be a bad supper.

"Hey Eva. Glad you could join us. Here. Let me introduce you. Everyone, this is Eva. Eva, this is Walt, my husband," she points to the guy next to her,"This is Carlie, our son,"she points to the two year old,"you know Carter obviously. That's Zia, Carter's wife next to him, that's Felix, and that's Bleu... Anyone Want to trade Bleu spots? Bleu and Rob next to each other is not good. Anyone? No? Ok. Looks like we're going to be listening to bickering all night." I snickered and flashed one of my wonderful smiles at everyone and began eating my pizza.


	4. The Great Escape: Sarah's POV

THE LONG, SAD, SLIGHTLY HALRIOUS STORY OF MY LIFE

[A word, by Sarah Rose Dae.

I'm rescuing you now. See, Eva and I are both hilarious, but we both accept that I am slightly funnier. Also, just so you aren't confused, I'm a half-blood. And if you have read the beginning of this story instead of just skipping to my part (I wouldn't blame you, I'm rather awesome) you would realize that yes, magicians and half-bloods do in fact, know each other. Largely due to me. But hey, it's rude to brag. Anyways, this is my story.]

[Another word, by Sarah Rose Dae

What I do ain't pretty, you can get hurt and killed. Like bad. But it's what I'm good at it and it's who I am. I'm not going to bother trying to convince you that this is real. If you don't believe me then there isn't a thing I can do about it. Just know that this world we live in, it has a lot of secrets. Don't for one second believe that you know all of them.]

My name is Sarah Rose Dae, if you haven't realized. Before I knew who I was, I knew what I wasn't. I wasn't a normal kid. I did normal kid things. I watched Saturday morning cartoons, I played with toys, and I ate too much sugar. Normal am I right? Well, no. I wasn't normal. I had a knack for getting into fights and other various situations. I only did one other normal kid thing: I ran away from home.

Now every kid runs away. They pack a few toys, some graham crackers, and probably their entire life savings of fifteen dollars. Then they march out of their front door without a backwards glance. Ten to fifteen minutes later they return to their home, give their parents a big hug, and realize that their life isn't that bad. Not me. When I left I didn't come back.

I had three reasons for leaving. The first, my mother, and the second my step-father and his devil spawn kids. Third were the monsters. They followed me everywhere. School, home, at the super market, you name it they were there. At first nobody believed me, and it was almost better than what happened when they did. They finally realized that I wasn't lying when it was almost too late. In a way, it was better, but in many ways it was worse. I became a monster to my parents as well. I was as dangerous as any of the nasty's that stalked me. They were scared of me, they stopped trusting me. Then they stopped caring about me all together. I wasn't their kid anymore; I was a curse that was forced upon them. They treated me like crap. And there came a time when it becomes too much for an eight year old. That time was when I left.

I collected all of my life savings (normal!). I was a practical eight year old. I only took what was needed: clothes, food, and my teddy bear, Professor Sherlock. Don't judge me, I was eight! Then I caught a bus. I didn't care where it took me, but I just had to leave where I was. I ended up in Chicago. Now, I'm sure you think that a short, dyslexic, eight year old with a legion of monsters following her about couldn't survive for long. Well you think wrong.

I am what is known as a fighter. Part of that was probably my ADD. It made me hyped up, loud mouthed, and I must admit slightly annoying. Okay fairly annoying. Well, everyone wanted to strangle me. I could get just about anybody pissed off and that was a big achievement, believe me. I had been roughed up many times by second grade. By that time, I had learned how to fight. I broke a fifth graders pinky and gave two fourth graders black eyes, Honestly, they were asking for it.

I was never at the same school for long. Weird and slightly disastrous things always happened to me. Like the incident in which four teachers were somehow tossed into the indoor swimming pool. Or the time with the woman who had a snake-like tongue tried to kidnap me. Or the wild dogs, I don't even want to think about that!

I had a big steak knife and a hammer to defend myself with, but strangely enough that first week of my freedom, I didn't see any monsters. The second week? I was not that lucky.

I had made a little home in an alley with some blankets and cardboard boxes. It wasn't a five star hotel but it was better than my home. For an eight year old, it was kind of an adventure. There was only one downer, one flaw in my plan, one problem: I was starving. I was eight, and I wanted food so I did the only thing I could think of. I stood outside of restaurants and begged. After that didn't work, I lowered my standards and resigned myself to dumpster diving.

Moping behind a restaurant, trying to decide whether or not I was going to climb inside that garbage, I felt something off. Well more like smelled it, and it wasn't the garbage. I froze and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. The hot summer day was cold now, a frozen wind blew through the alley. Shivering, I slowly rotated to face the strangest, scariest thing I had ever seen in all my short years. Blue. Frozen artic blue ice was towering in the alleys entrance. But it wasn't ice at all. It was a man. A giant! I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I just stood there, starring transfixed at the thing. He starred back, almost mimicking me.

Then I sneezed.

The giant gave a howl of rage and launched himself at me. The last thought I had that wasn't run, run, or run was 'I'm allergic to giants!' His hand shot out at me and I ducked, slipping through his legs. Without thinking I plunged my steak knife into his calf. He roared, his breath making a big cloud of mist in the air. I couldn't pull it out again, so I just left it sticking out of his leg like a giant splinter. I left it and ran like the wind. I felt him following, the sidewalk shaking, as he stumped after me. He is going to get me! I thought hysterically. [I was having a pretty rotten day.] I flew around a corner and tripped spectacularly over a well-placed crack in the pavement. I went soaring through the air and skidded on the concrete painfully.

I was breathing hard and terrified as I tried to haul myself to my feet. My knees were skinned and scraped, and my chin was bleeding. Desperately I looked around me, and saw only an old jewelry shop that was closed. I was done for. Shakily, I faced the street corner just as the big ice man rounded it. He stumbled over the same crack as me, but I wasn't lucky enough for him to fall and shatter into a thousand pieces. I backed away slowly, hammer clutched in my shaking hands, sure that I was not getting out of this alive.

The giant pointed a long hand at me, "Contagion!" he bellowed, "Disease!"

"I'm sorry!" I whispered croakily, "I'm sorry I sneezed on you."

"ILLNESS!" he roared at the sky. I tripped and landed on my butt. He ran towards me, his arms out stretched. I braced myself for certain death, and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't feel like I was being creamed...I opened on eye. The giant had frozen mid-step. I gazed at him stupidly with my mouth half-open in confusion. Then, unbelievably, he crumbled into a mound of ice. On the other side of this ice was a boy. Dressed in a bright orange shirt, that I struggled to read, and jeans he looked normal. Well almost normal. He was holding sword, I kid you not, a real working sword, and kicking at the ice. I stared at him, unsure whether he was friend or foe, and finally he looked up.

He was really old, like twenty or something with black hair that was messy, like he'd flown here. His eyes shocked me. They were green, sea green, like mine, and alert. It was like he radiated some silent power. He definitely wasn't normal.

"Uhhh. Hi." He said to me awkwardly. I chose to ignore this and got to the point.

"You killed it?" I asked.

"Well...Yeah," he shrugged.

I considered this. "Cool."

He cracked a smile. "Really cool." He pointed at the ice.

I shook my head, "...no."

He laughed, "I'm Percy Jackson. We need to get you to Camp Half-Blood." That's what his shirt said! Camp Half-Blood! I thought to myself. What the heck was Camp Half-Blood? But when somebody saves you from imminent death, you learn not to question them very much. He motioned for me to follow him and I stepped through the shards of ice.

I turned back once and said, "It looks like you've...caught the cold," and skipped away. When you're eight you can get away with stupid jokes. [No, offence Percy.] I also said it because the time felt right, I watched too much CSI, and I am exceptionally lame.

When I said 'it looked like he'd flown here', I hadn't really thought that he had flown there. Much less did I think that he had done that flying on a horse. Yes my friends, on a winged horse. I had heard enough fairytales that I knew this was a Pegasus. Now, horses of any kind always creeped me out; I mean they are pretty, beautiful, majestic, but those things could talk to me. Inside my head. That is a first class reason to avoid them.

So, I wasn't all that surprised when I heard the coal black, slightly pudgy, but still lovely Pegasus speak. Lazily he said, I'm getting too old for this boss. He seemed to be talking to Percy. And where's my sugar cubes?

I planned on translating this him, but he already answered, "I think you've had enough sugar cubes to give a water buffalo a heart attack."

I don't even think that's possible, the horse retorted.

My mouth hung open, "You can understand him?!" I shrieked. He whinnied, the horse that is, and shook his mane at me. Don't yell like that!

"Sorry," I said absentmindedly.

Percy stared at me, "Can you understand him?"

Obviously, he snorted, but you know what that means right boss? It means -

"I told you not to call me boss," said Percy hurriedly cutting him off. If a horse could look affronted, that horse did. I wasn't much paying attention to their conversation, I was staring at both of them in fascination.

"I thought I was crazy! Can everyone at your camp do it too?" They both looked at me quickly and looked away. It was almost like it was rehearsed.

"Err...no. Only a few..." Percy muttered. Again I wasn't really paying attention, just staring avidly at the Pegasus.

Quit! Quit you're creeping me out! Boss! Boss, make her stop!

"What's his name?" I asked Percy at once.

What's his name? What's his name!? He said indignantly, His name is Blackjack and I'm right here! Just ask me yourself! I can't believe we left you're sisters birthday party for this! They had carrot cake-! I wasn't listening to the horse muttering darkly about cake or parties though.

"Blackjack? Can you play cards or something? Shouldn't you be called Flapjack? You know because of your wings?" Blackjack stared at me blankly. Hoping to help him understand I raised my arms and cried, "Flap, flap!" Flapjack?! That's a pancake!

Percy laughed, "I guess you finally met your match Jack. She can talk almost as much as you."

It's Flapjack-Blackjack thank you very much!

"Can I pet you?" No! Do I look like a pony?

"A little." I stroked his glossy coat.

Wait...oh...that's very nice. He leaned his down so I could scratch his neck.

Percy climbed on his back and I stopped petting. Blackjack straightened at once and cleared his throat. "Are we...riding him?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yup."

How about for a nice change you carry me home? Percy rolled his eyes.

"We tried that once remember? Did you enjoy it?"

I've repressed that memory. Percy leaned down and offered me a hand to pull myself up.

"Come on...uhm...what's your name?" I looked at his hand then at my shoes. Silly things about strangers and cars were running through my head. Obviously, that didn't apply here.

"Sarah. Sarah Rose Dae." I said clambering on the horse with Percy's help.

Sarah, Blackjack scoffed what a dumb name.

"Better than yours," I muttered. He was probably about to say something rated R and rude when suddenly the ground began to rumble.

Whoa. Boss? What was that?

"I don't know, just go." Blackjack swung around and began galloping to the end of the alley for a take-off, but his path was blocked. A dozen more blue giants had materialized put of thin air and stood in our way.

Uh-oh.

"Take off!"

I can't! No lift! The first giant gave a rumbling laugh and took a threatening step forward.

"Blackjack! Run back at the wall!" Percy muttered, his eyes locked on the giants.

Are you crazy?!

"Yes, probably. Just jump when I say jump."

We are going to die. But Blackjack turned and ran full speed at the wall.

"Jump! And hold on!" Percy said to me. Blackjack jumped at the wall and scaled it vertically, his wings flapping furiously, while I was holding on to Percy for dear life. The giants, who seemed stupider than a herd of empty buckets, only seemed to realize what was happening when it was too late. Yelling and screaming, they ran towards the wall, trying to scale it too and failing horribly.

After what seemed like hours, Blackjack had reached the top of the building. He stood there for a bit, breathing hard.

I'm...too...old...for...this! he puffed.

"Extra sugar cubes?" Percy offered innocently.

Okay, let's go. He cantered for the opposite edge of the building and soared out into the open air, his wings catching the currents like a bird's.

Speaking of birds, we had trouble with them too. I had been attacked by giant blue people, scaled a wall on a flying horse, and was soaring at breakneck speed towards a place I had never been. Obviously, my eight year old mind was exhausted and needed a good long sleep. But no, no sleep for Sarah! Only mechanical birds. My pathetic existence must cause so much enjoyment to the Fates. I bet they laugh their butts off.

We would have to fly at least three hours to make it to 'Long Island' or whatever Percy had said. It was beautiful and quite interesting up in the air, but I got a bit bored. I began scanning the horizon, looking for some big luminous sign that pointed to Camp Whatsit. So, somewhere near Ohio when it was starting to get dark, a sheet of silver began to follow us. I looked at it for some time and it only occurred to me to tell Percy when I could see that the sheet wasn't a sheet at all.

"Percy!" I yelled. He looked behind him, and I pointed at the birds. He said a string of cuss words that were lost in the wind.

"Go faster!" Percy yelled to Blackjack. We went into hyper drive then, kind of like those cartoon rockets that will pause for a second then shoot off faster than the speed of light. I almost fell off the rear of the thing and I don't think that Blackjack would have stopped to catch me. I gripped the back off Percy's orange shirt like it was a life line. So, the constant fear of falling and spiraling down to the ground didn't exactly make for a relaxing second half of the journey.

Long Island was in New York, and even though New York is supposed to be all sky scrapers and busy city streets, it wasn't. It was green in places, with big houses and suburbs and tiny cars that were bleached of all color in the darkness. Then suddenly, it cut off and we were soaring over a dark river.

"There." Percy pointed ahead. "New York. Best place on Earth." I thought that was Disney Land, but I guess I didn't know much.

New York was rough and beautiful at the same time. It rose all at once, something man made and united, and reached towards the sky with endless glowing fingers. It shone like a star in the night, blinding out the real ones. It seemed to have a pulse like it was alive. I loved it. I loved New York. It was something like awe at first sight, love at second glance. Percy and I were both staring entranced at the living, breathing city, when I felt something dig into my hand. I screamed and looked down. It was a silver bird, mechanical with two giant luminous yellow eyes. It cawed at me and scratched another talon down my arm. I didn't think. I grabbed it around the neck and threw it as hard as I could.

Breathing fast and clutching my hand I yelled, "Percy! They're back!" He glared at the fast approaching silver flock.

"Rapscilaion Birds. Hephaestus..." He muttered. "Here, take this."

He handed me a pen. I stared at him seriously freaking out that he considered this protection.

"What do I do with a pen?!" I shrieked.

"Uncap it. Just not facing me." Numbly I did what he said.

The pen grew and sharpened. The sword! It was heavy, but I could lift it. It seemed to glow too, like a yellowish light saber.

"Now when they attack," he yelled back at me, "you hit them with that okay?"

"Uh."

"Good," he nodded. I was going to say, 'Actually, you can just let me off here...' but I didn't get a chance. The birds all rose as one, and with a hollow cackaw, they attacked.

Desperately I raised the sword. Riptide, I thought. Then I realized I could do this. Everything slowed down and I seemed to move faster; when the first wave of birds attacked they barely knew what hit them. I swung in a wide arch and the sword cut through a dozen birds. The survivors stared at me dumbstuck. Then they all attacked at once.

I cut through them in numbers but they kept coming, swirling around us like a bubble. Blackjack kicked and whinnied and Percy slashed one handed with a smaller knife. We were losing though; there were too many. Their beaks and claws cut and tore at us, like razors. I was hurt, tired, and dizzy. I barely realized that we were soaring low, over water that was dark navy blue. Sound, I thought dimly, Long Island Sound...Water. I felt a weight being dropped in my stomach and somehow, some way, a pillar of water shot straight up in the sky like a geyser and drenched the flock of birds. They all short circuited at once, and dropped one at a time into the water.

Blackjack was sailing over the water easily now. We were all silent, but Percy looked especially shocked. I was seriously going to pass out now. I felt myself sway on Blackjack, and the world was getting foggy. I was so tired, just utterly exhausted. I felt myself falling and I didn't even have the energy to catch myself.

"Hey!" Someone was grabbing the back of my shirt and hoisting me up.

"Look! Hurry look!" He said to me. I did.

The last thing I saw was a valley that was dark and shadowy, but smelled like strawberries, and a big farm house which windows glowed gold.

"Camp Half-Blood." I heard someone say. Maybe it was me. Then the world went dark completely.


	5. My Very Own Storm: Eva's POV

(Me: Sarah! I told you to wait till I got so far, and THEN you could have the mic! Not before! I'm not far anough yet! Just wait like, an hour or so. It won't take me too long. Go kill some monsters.) Sorry about that. Just had to yell at Sarah over here because she's a butt. (Sarah: you were getting boring! And you had it for three chapters!) Anyway. Where was I before she so rudely took the mic? Oh ya! I had just dug into my pizza.

The food was amazing. I even went up for seconds, which wasn't like me at all. I got to know everyone at the table and we talked about the different things that they had to go through eight years ago. Turns out that Dad would have helped them if he hadn't been taking care of me and Mom. I was really surprised by the fact that most of the people at the table almost died as many times as they did.

"So tell us. What is your family like?" asked Zia.

I looked a Carter before continuing. He nodded but mouthed the words no brother."Well, my family is really awesome. We live in an apartment in Manhatten. My dad is a school principal at Goode High School and really funny. My mom is the best mom ever. She is a book writer and works at a candy shop. She brings sweets home with her sometimes but only eats the blue and gives me the rest."

"Why does she only eat the blue?" asked Felix.

I hesitated glancing at Carter. "You know what, I really don't know. I know it has something to do with her ex-husband, but other then that, I really don't know." was my reply. I didn't like lying to these people and I don't see how they didn't know that something was wrong with my facial expression.

"Oh." he said, clearly disappointed. The conversation continued with me only half listening. I could hear Rob and Bleu fighting next to me, (Sarah: When aren't they? Me: Shut up will you?) but I couldn't tell what about. I was too deep in thought. When I finally finished my supper, I got up and said good night to them and promised to be up at eight.

I walked up to my room and found my pjs in the closet. i slipped them on and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had medium brown hair with distinct blonde highlights, which i just got last year, that fell to just above my waist. My eyes, blue as they were, stood out from my tanned skin. I was skinny and fit like i had worked out every day of my existence, which was a complete and total lie, and I could see my checks slightly redden at the thought. Ugh. I hated my blush. I couldn't get away with any lie to anyone but my parents because of it. Although some boys did find it cute... No. Eva, stay focused. No thoughts of boys. (Sarah: That's all we think about. Me: I know, but still, I have to try to think of other stuff. Sarah: ...Why?) My fingernails and toenails were pointed in my signature way with the nails two rotating shades of blue with a french tip af the opposite blue. I didn't see how my mom got my nails this good, but I knew that I wouldn't have to go to a nail salon again. I had traces of makeup on that I had put on for my birthday party (Sarah: YOU WERE EIGHT. Me: Are you going to be interuppting me the whole freaking time?! Sarah: YES.). It felt like months ago but it was only this morning. I missed Percy and Annabeth, I had no way of knowing where they went after they left my party, but they left rather quickly.(Sarah: Wanted to get away from youuuu. Me: Get out of my room!) I couldn't look at the mirror any more. I turned and grabbed my book that I was reading and climbed into bed ready to pull an all nighter to finish it.

I don't know why, but I always seemed calm while reading. Reading was my gateway into my own world, or the world of the author, I should say. And what a world at that! Flying brooms and castles, dragons and pixies, Latin curses instead of swords. It was all very stunning and worth an all nighter which i realized happened as I heard my alarm go off at seven thirty. I had to get up and get downstairs in half an hour. I dressed in the blue cotton clothes the wardrobe offered me and began making my way downstair. I got down there and grabbed a bowl of cereal that was already poured on the food bar and made my way over to Rob at a table by the pool. As I sat down, it started to rain on the balcany. Everyone freaked out and ran back inside the house. I just sighed and began eating my breakfast. Not even worried about the rain. It fell slow and dreary. I finished my breakfast and walked into the house for my first lesson. I wondered what it would be about, seeing as it was only my first full day there. I was told last night to meet them in the library so I made my way there. When I got there, I was sat down and asked to expain what happened outside. I did as they told me and told them.

"Ok, ok. Why are you so tired though? It looks like you didn't sleep at all last night. What happened?" Sadie asked, clearly worried.

"I stayed up all night reading my book. It was a really good book." was my reply as I tried to reason with myself about how smart I was for staying up so late (or would it be early?) reading.

"Ok. What book?" Sadie asked.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." I said with a smile on my face.

"You know, that was probably the best book in that series."

"You've read it?"

"Finished it last night about two." she replied with a smug look on her face.

"You read it last night? Wow. Deja vu much. Wow." I was stunned silent while I was taking this in. I remembered where I was and what i was supposed ot be doing in seconds. "So an I going to learn stuff about Nephthys or not?"

"Of course of course. Now, about your learning process. Everyone still in school goes to the closest one, but you dont have to. Do you want to?"

"Yes of course. My dad would kill me if he found out I didn't go."

"Okay. School it is. So you are going to have research in the morning and combat in the afternoons. When school starts, you'll have school and the have power control afterwards. And you can't tell anyone about Percy. Got it?"

"Can I at least tell Rob?"

"That's a question for Carter. Not me."

"Alright. So what an I doing now?"

"Research."

"Oh ya. Whoopy."

"Comming from the girl who stayed up all night reading books. It's not that hard really. You just have to find scrolls on Nephthys and you'll be good as gold. Just don't lose focus or fall asleep. It's scary to think of the pranks the boys in this house are capable of."

"Alright. Thanks Sadie."

"No problem." she said as she walked out of the library. I started searching for Nephthys. I sat down with a scroll and started reading. And I read and read and read. Before I know it, it was time for lunch. I got up and exited the library.

Lunch was pretty well boring, but the cheeseburger I had was good. I sat by Rob and looked around the balcany more. It was a peaceful place to put a rambunctious house full of kids. It was nice. I watched as two pegasi flew through New York. Probably my brother going off to fight some monsters or bringing a demigod to Camp Half-Blood. (Sarah: Oh haha, you're halrious. Me: I told you to leave!)

I ate and then met Carter in the gym that I was instructed to go in. He told me the bases of combat magic and the divine words. He handed me a curved sword and told me to defend myself as best I could. I held the sword up and he swipped at me with one he pulled out of thin air. I could tell he was taking it easy on me but he still beat me pretty badly.

"No good with a khopesh I see. Ok. Let's try divine words." After he had said that, he turned and put a box made of glass on a table behind him. He walked over behind me and told me to point my hand at the box of glass. "Alright. Now say very clearly Hadi"

"Hadi." Right after I finished, I could tell I had done it right. Not only by my amazing abilities with words (Sarah: What abilities? Me: Sometimes i seriously hate you.) but also by the storm blue Hieroglyphs that caused shown on the glass and the loud bang that caused the room to fog up. The fog cleared and I looked at the glass box. One of the corners whas blown off, but other then that, it was untouched. (Sarah: Amazing abilites huh? *crash* *bang* Sarah: Were you trying to hit me?)

"Alright. That one needs a little work, but other then that it was pretty good. Ok. Next one. Here is a staff and a wand. The wand is for defence, the staff is for offense. Now point the staff at me and focus on something that you are good with or an animal that you like and throw it on the ground." I did as he told me and threw the staff on the ground. It immediately changed into a raging storm that enveloped the whole room. At the same time, a storm at a similar level sprang up outside. I stared at it in awe as I realized that this storm was my doing. I looked over at Carter to see that he was drenched and mad. I called my storm back to my hand. Carter seemed pleased that I had been able to do that so I relaxed a little.

"Amazing Eva. Absolutely amazing. I see now why it rains all the time here. The storms follow your mood. You'll have to control your emotions. Alright?"

"Will do. Promise." I hadn't really been paying attention to what he was saying so I said something that sounded good. Carter reached out his hand for me to take. I took it and while i was shaking it, I said, "Now what am I promising to again?" he laughed. It was good to hear him laugh for once. He had a very nice laugh.

"Your promising to control your emotions. So that we don't have to worry about storms like this."

"Oh. doo." we walked down to supper together and I grabbed a plate and started putting food on it not really paying attention. I sat down by Rob to eat and started cutting up the steak I had put on my plate.

"So how was your first day?" asked Rob.

"Fine. A little tiring but I guess this is to be expected." I answered.

"Oh, you just wait for tomorrow. They'll work you harder still."

"That sounds like fun." I sad with sarcasm dripping out of my words.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you when you get to combat tomorrow."

"I'm a little tired . I pulled an all nighter last night so, night."

"Alright. Night." With that I got up and went to my room. I changed into my pjs and climbed into bed.

(Yes! She didn't bother me at all during the last like ten mins. Sarah! You can have the mic now! Sarah: I don't want it now. You tried to throw it at me! I'm pretty sure you broke it, so I'm going to get a new one. Be back in five. If I'm not, I've been attacked by monsters. Me: Sarah! Get back here! I won't throw it at you again! I promise! Sarah: Your promises mean nothing. Me: I've never broken a promise in my life! Sarah: Wow, thats not a complete lie. Just give me the eff'ing mic, and get out. *Boom!* Why did you make it start raining?! Me: It's my room. I can make it rain if i want. Sarah: There are times when i feel like causing you pain. NOW is one of those times.)


	6. I Try to get Killed: Sarah's POV

[The word before the mini word by Sarah: Okay now where was i before Eva sooooooo rudely stole the recorder which i first stole from her? I mean it was at the good part too. I mean who does that? WAIT. Oh. My. Gods! The Stroll brothers...the Stole brothers. Oh well played Universe, well played! Irony is your specialty is it not? Oh, yeah. Story. Eva is always nagging at me to get it done. Well here goes nothing.]

[A mini word by Sarah:

As you've probably noticed or guessed, (or maybe you haven't, doesn't matter) I am currently recording my story on a device known as a recorder. Come on, I don't have time to write this crap down, I'm a busy girl! Besides I can talk faster. Really, this was a good idea. Thanks Sadie! Oh yeah and Carter a little bit.]

I think that Demi-gods have a problem with passing out. It happens a lot doesn't it? Annabeth told me that Percy passed out when he first came to Camp. [She also told me he drooled on himself, but that isn't the point.] With the completely exhasting day i had been having, can you really blame me for blacking out? Answer: No, you can't. But, if you really want to, you can blame me for what I did when I woke up.

Usually, when you wake up in a strange place, after having a strange day, in the middle of a crappy week, it takes you a few seconds to remember exactly what you are doing in the said 'strange place'.

But if you're like me you go completely wack-job pyscho.

It probably wasn't helped by the sight of Argus, the many eyed man, in the corner of my room. He was leaning against the wall casually, blinking calmly at me. Naturally, I assumed he was a monster and attacked. After kicking him repeatedly in the shin, I aimed a bit higher. Poor Argus, he fell to the floor clutching his...erm...well you get the idea. I then zoomed out of the door, ran down the hall like my life was in danger, and stumbled down the stairs right into a man.

"Baaah!" He said indignantly and straightened a Rasta cap on top of his head. I jumped back and did a double take. I had thought that maybe he was wearing some shaggy brown pants when I barreled into him, but no. Those pants where not pants at all. Another monster?! I thought immediately. [I was not in my right mind okay?] I scurried back and thumped into a wall. The thing advanced towards me. [Grover: Hey! I'm not a thing!] [Grover, I'm making it dramatic.] [Eva: So you'll let Grover in your room but not me?]

"Do you know where Percy is? There's uhh...a situation."

I stared at him. "...You know Percy?" I asked hesitantly.

"Doesn't everyone?" he snorted.

Luckily, Percy walked in and stopped me from braining him with a blunt object.

"Hey Grover, everything's taken care of. He's distracted...for now." Percy sighed and rubbed his forehead. He looked at me, "Oh, hey. You're finally up." Immediately I remembered the monster in my room.

"There was a guy up stairs! He-!" I began hurriedly.

"Oh that was Argus, our security guard," he cut me off. "Don't worry you get used to him."

Uh-oh. "So...he was supposed to be there?"

"Yeah, why?"

I then explained why the security guard was incapacitated. Grinning, Percy sprinted upstairs while Grover eyed me nervously. For good reason. When he returned, he was supporting Argus who was limping and clutching himself.

"Sorry," I whispered as Percy set him gently on the couch. Argus just waved a hand at me like I get attacked by children all the time. No big deal. [What a trooper.]

"Need some ice, buddy?"

Again he waved a hand, a blinking one. Grinning Percy motioned for me and Grover to follow him outside and give Argus some peace and quiet.

Camp Half-Blood was alive and vibrant, all different shades of every color. I couldn't really focus on one thing, a symptom of my ADD. I did what the doctors suggested and tried focusing on one thing at a time. I started on my feet. They were on one of those wrap around porches that always need a few rocking chairs to look complete. I was glad to see that they had rocking chairs. It was painted a faded blue and was chipped in places that looked, suspiciously, like a big axe had been slammed down repeatedly. I realized that we had been in the farm house that I had seen...how many nights before?

"How long was I out?" I asked Percy.

"About two days. Less than some other Demi-gods have been knocked out."

"Demi-gods?" I asked bewildered.

"Oh yeah!" Percy exclaimed. "Okay so have you-."

He was cut off by a loud scream, that echoed all over the valley. Percy and Grover exchanged panicked looks.

"What now?" Percy hopped the porch fence and raced off down a dirt path towards the direction of the scream. "Grover! Make sure she stays here!" He yelled back over his shoulder.

Ugh. A babysitter. I turned to look at Grover. What followed after was a few seconds awkward silence and him trying to look menacing

"I'm following him you know." I said matter-of-factly. We had a five second stare down which he lost. Not Grover, not anybody, was going to keep me away from a place I wanted to be. Testing him, I took half a step towards the steps.

"Don't." He warned sternly. I took another step. "I'm warning you. Don't." I lifted my foot up again. "I'm serious. Don't!" He blocked the stairs. I spun, grabbed the railing, and catapulted through the air. [I was quite surprised at myself as well.]

"Sorry!" I waved goodbye at Grover and sprinted down the path, ignoring his yells threatening my life.

It was a well-worn trail, so packed down there was barley a cloud of dust behind me. The path wound to the edge of a thick, wild forest. At the fringe, a group of people had gathered. Percy was one of them. I raced down to them, skittering over lose rocks.

I slammed on my breaks when I realized that there was something that wasn't quite human in their midst. It was a woman, or at least womanly. Her upper part was green, scaly skin, with yellow slitted eyes. She was almost pretty. Then i saw the freak show that was her lower half. Where her legs should have been, two think, long, sickly green, snake bodies sprouted. She was crumpled on the ground, entangled with a net. A smallish, brown-haired girl was sobbing hysterically off to the side. Percy crouched in front of the snake-woman, his sword drawn and pointing at her. I took all this in in a second. It was almost like my senses had sharpened the moment i saw the monster. Then, stupidly, i began running towards the group again.

"Who sent you?" i heard Percy demand. "What do you want?"

The snake woman glared up at him, "I sssssssshall not ssssspeak Demi-god."

"Then you are of no use to me." Percy raised his sword threateningly.

The snake woman looked wildly around the gathering for escape. She saw none. Then her eyes locked on me. I was frozen mid-step.

"Wait!" she hissed. "Her. The sssssmall child." She raised her hand and pointed at me. "I came for her." she said softly. Her face widened in a smile.

Percy wipped around and stared at me in confusion, "Sarah? What are you doing here?!"

"Sssssssarah," the woman purred, "my massssster wantssssss to sssspeak with you." I shivered at the way she my name. "Bessssst not keep them waiting..." Then suddenly, the net was flung in the air, trapping nearly everyone in the clearing. And the snake woman lunged. She got close enough for me to count the scales on her nose, before i moved. I leaped out of her way just in time to not be smooshed by a big fat snake monster. [Is smooshed a word? Well if i got ran over by a big fat snake monster thats what i'd be.] She, instead, smashed into a tree.

While angrily clutching her nose she turned to face me. "We will get you little half-blood. We will. There isssss no ussssse for delay..." The rest of her sentence was cut off a knife burrying itself in the tree behind her. She gave a murderous hiss and glared angrily at the thrower. The only thought in my head was, get that knife! The next thing i did was so - just so, so, so - stupid, I'm literally embarassed right now. I ran full speed at the monster.

I saw her give me this incredealous look like, are you stupid or just hoping for death? I just gritted my teeth and did the impossible: I jumped in a wide arch, kicked off her face, and smashed into the tree too. Luckily i got my hands around the knife. There was a problem though. It was stuck. Desperately i pulled on it, but the stupid thing didn't budge. I glanced behind me and saw that Snake Girl did not appreciate being used as a spring board. She wasn't appreciative in the least. I knew she was going to get me, i just knew it. But i didn't give up. I braced both legs on the tree and pulled with all my eight year old might. I heard her running - slithering - just as the knife slid out. I pushed off the tree and straighted out in mid-air, knife clasped in both hands. It dug into her side. I immediately let go and landed in the grass flat on my back. My head slamed on the ground, white spots bursting in front of my eyes. The air got knocked out of me, and it took me four seconds to remember how to breathe.

I heard a horrible, horrible howl. I lifted my head up off the ground with difficulty. The snake woman, was clutching at the knife, trying to pull it out. She couldn't and amazingly, she began to dissolve into dust. Her furious yellow eyes locked on my green ones.

"I will get you for thisssss," she screamed at me. Then she cascaded into a sandy pile. Within seconds the sand pile had blown away and she was gone. I closed my eyes. [See i told you we have problems with passing out.]


	7. I Meet a Giant Brat: Sarah's POV

"Are you okay?! Why are you here?! Why did Grover-?"

"Sorry. Not...not his fault." I murmured to the voice. "I made him."

"What? Here, drink this."

Something was forced into my mouth. I drank it, surprised by the taste. It was pure chocolate brownies, like the ones Mom made when she was in a good mood. I hadn't tasted them for years! They had just the right amount of smoothness and i could taste the chocolate chips i would always spinkle in there. It was in the liquid state though. Strength began rushing back to me, and my head stopped hurting so bad. I was lying on the gound; i felt the grass swaying in the gentle breeze. Cautiously i opened my eyes. At first i thought i was looking in the mirror. I blinked rapidly. It was just Percy...his eyes were so much like mine.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Are you alright? Man, you could have died! How'd you kill her? I'm so sorry!" Percy spoke too quickly. My mind was still trying to address the first question. Was i alright? Yeah, i felt fine. My head didn't hurt all that much anymore. And i figured that i probably should have been freaking out like the girl who was now trying to be comforted by three different people. But honestly, i wasn't. If i hadn't felt sure that i was going to die killing the monster would have been...well...fun. I stood up carefully. I wasn't shaking or anything. We were still in the clearing of the snake monster incident. I figured i must of only been out for a couple minutes. I noticed that everyone was staring at me, almost in a sort of awe. It was creeping me out.

"I'm good." I said answering all his questions. "What happened though? Why was that...thing...here?" I was sure Percy had called this a safe place, the best place for people like us. It didn't seem like that should include the exact thing i was trying to get away from. Percy gave me a weird look.

"Why are you so calm? You just fought and killed a Scythian Dracaenae. Thats...i mean...you're eight!" He looked at me warily, like i was going to burst into tears at the thought of scary monsters. Normally i would have. But i felt stronger. I mean, i had fought and killed a Scythe...Dracana...thing! I felt a burst of pride, but then the sobbing girl broke away from her pack of admireres and ran to Percy.

"I-I'm so-so sorry, P-percy!" she wailed. "I wa-as trying t-to use the Iris messaging a-and i said the wrong thi-thing!" She gave a small hiccup and turned to me. "You c-could have died! I-I'm so sorry!" She jumped at me and hugged me. I stood there, frozen and slightly terrified, as she bawled on my shirt. I stared wildly at Percy like, oh my gods get this emotional stranger off me, right now.

He patted the girl on the back. "It's okay Leah, anyone could make that mistake." He motioned for a girl to come and take her away, and thankfully she did. A question swirled around in my head. Well maybe two. Or nine.

"What was the monster called again?" I wanted to know. "And what did she mean 'her master'? And that 'they would get me'? And also, what is Grover?" I asked that one because he came stumbling into sight. He did not look pleased.

"Er, Scythian Dracaenae," he said distracted. "I don't know what she meant by anything. And he's a Satyr. Half-man, half-goat." Oh. I thought he was half-cow. Oh well.

"Percy!" Grover said angrily. "Do you know what she just did?!"

"She fought and defeated a fully formed Dracaenae and saved at least a dozen people in the process? Yeah, i heard."

Grover looked dumbstruck and so did i. I saved people? Maybe thats why they were staring. They thought i was some sort of hero. I didn't think that was completely true, and neither did Grover. "She what?! But...but..." He could see that it was no use blaming me. Grover looked at me and said, "Good job."

I smiled at him sweetly, "No biggie."

"I don't like you very much right now," Grover muttered at me.

"I'll grow on you."

Percy interupted and said, "How could you let her get away from you anyways?"

Grover straightened up indigantly, "She tricked me! Obviously she is a master mind and can munitipulate even the smartest of people and I for one-."

"She's eight."

"I...so?"

I smiled at their conversation. I was in a very good mood indeed. "Why don't you go eat some more tin cans?" Percy said grinning.

"Bahaha, very funny. You know Juniper has me on a diet. Organic foods all day, everyday." Grover huffed back.

Grover sighed and said something about going to meet her and wondered off through the woods. Percy gave me a grin that said he had totally covered for me. Then his joking grin faded and his eyes locked on something very far away.

Oh, gods." Percy muttered. "Here he comes." I immediately thought that it was another insane monster thing. I spun around and peered anxiously at where Percy was looking. It wasn't a monster. Well not literally. A boy was running - almost flying - up the path to where we were. He had golden blonde hair that was a blur as he sprinted. He ran impossibly fast and skidded to a halt in front of Percy. He was lithe and graceful and didn't make a sound as he moved. His eyes were a weird orangey gold that were hard to look at and hard to look away from. He was tall for his age, but he was probably only a little older than me. He was pretty.

I hated him instantly.

He looked like one of those spoiled rich kids who got everything they wanted. His face was haughty, and just the way he held himself bugged me. He had a permanent scowl like everyone and everything he saw annoyed him. I noticed a knife strapped to his belt that his fist was closed around.

"Where is he? Where?" He demanded. His eyes flashed as he glared up at Percy. Percy, who had been grimacing, quickly plastered on a fake smile.

"Who?" asked Percy with false politeness, like he'd rather throttle this kid than answer his questions. I would have liked to too. The blonde haired boy rolled his eyes. He was almost as good at it as me.

With the air of someone explaining that one and one made two he said, "The new guy, stupid! I've been waiting to meet him!"

Percy took a deep, calming breath, and said, "Jace, this is the newbie." He gestured at me. This rude, horrible boy gave me a dark look.

"You aren't funny Percy. Now where is the new guy?"

Sighing, Percy ran his hand through his hair. "Jace, I'm not kidding. This is her." Jace looked at me with a stunned expression that looked like he had been hit over the head with a rock. His face became horrified. Then angry. He turned his blazing eyes to mine, his lip curling.

"But you're a girl!" He accused. "How can you possibly be a good at fighting monsters?!" He looked like a storm cloud as he whirled around to face Percy. I stared at him in shock. Did he not know that i had just been attacked? Not bothering to keep is voice down he almost shouted, "She's just a dumb girl! You said it was a boy coming!"

Percy rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Jace," he sighed, "I said it might be.."

And then he was distracted by this half goat man, satyr, who came running up the path and grabbed his arm.

Jace turned and glared at me angrily. "Do you have brother?" I glowered at him, hoping he could feel my hate through my eyes. Slowly I shook my head

Jace threw up his hands dramatically, "That's just great! Just great! Another girl!" He looked at me again. "Your not even pretty." I was shaking with anger that I had never felt before. I hated this terrible boy! Who did he think he was? He was just like every other kid in my school who had laughed at my clothes or my weirdness. If he noticed my anger, he didn't care because Jace went on, "Jeez you must be stupid too, you can't even say a thing!"

That was the last straw. I had been called stupid all my life. Stupid and weird. But hearing it from a stranger, from a person I had just met, made it ten times worse. I was going to make him regret ever opening his fat mouth. Before I knew what was happening I saw my fist rushing through the air. Then I saw it collide with Jace's jaw. I heard I loud crack and he stumbled back clutching his face. Everyone in the area had gone silent, and was starring at me with dazed expressions. Jace had the weirdest face of all. He didn't look mad anymore, he looked impressed.

"That hurt" he said with great shock.

"Good," I spat at him, "I hope it teaches you a lesson you spoiled rotten, stupid, horrible, brat." And then I turned on my heel and walked away, down the path Jace had come from. Angry tears were threatening to come, and I was not crying in front of those people. Especially not Jace. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. Then I heard footsteps. I started to run. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Percy.

"Wait!" Jace called. He was probably going to punch me back. I'm not going to run from him, i thought firmly. So I slowed to a stop.

He sailed past me then turned around and loped towards me. I felt my whole body tense up, just waiting for the fight. Maybe I could give him a black eye too. I'd been in a lot of fights, but this Jace seemed different then all the other school bullies I'd dealt with. He seemed experienced. Like he'd been in hundreds of fights instead of dozens. I wondered if I could take him. I didn't like how he was comfortable with a knife. Well, either way I wasn't going down with out taking him with me. My senses sharped, and I refused to look at his face. Instead I kept my eyes locked on his hands.

"Hey." He sounded perfectly friendly, cheerful even. I said nothing.

"I'm Jace. Jace Parker." he tried again. Oh no. I was not going to talk to him. I looked pointedly the other way. "You hit me, you know. You should be apologizing to me, not the other way around. But, oh well. I'm...sorry I yelled at you. I was just mad. You weren't what I was expecting."

I heard the heard the hesitation as he said sorry, like it was a foreign word. Angrily, I jerked my head up to tell him that apology was not accepted, when I realized how very close he was standing to me. I stepped back. His eyes widened curiously. I tried not to get distracted by the dark, dark lashes around them and their strange color, so I focused on the big fat bruise that was starting to appear on his face. I gave myself a mental pat on the back. It was a good hit.

"What's your name?" he asked tilting his head. His eyes we're very big and curious and he was still standing very close. He was too close. He kept on distracting me from what was important! He didn't look mad anymore and I had almost forgotten that I hated him. Almost.

"Sarah." I said reluctantly. "Sarah Dae."

"Sarah," He mused. "Well it'll do." I stared at him incredulously. I had just punched him and he wasn't even mad. "Sarah, you hit like a guy," he marveled at me.

"No, I hit like a girl." I corrected.

"But it hurt." He argued.

"Great. I hope it did." Jace narrowed his eyes at me. I narrowed mine right back.

Then he surprised me. And after the day I had had, that was saying something. "I can show you around if you want." He looked down on me, not really with that snotty look but as if I was something strange to him. "I know this place like the back of my hand." I looked at him warily.

I shrugged, and said "I guess."

He gave me a evil half grin. "That is. If you can keep up." Then he spun and ran up the path, [and i'd like to say that i rolled my eyes at the stupidity of boys and flounced away with my dignity intact, but i'd be lying] and without even thinking I tore off after him.

He was a good tour guide I suppose. He showed me the strawberry patches, the Pegasus Stables where I waved at Blackjack, the armory, the fighting arena, the hot forges that rang with yells and bangs, he pointed out the woods and the mess hall, the climbing wall that was leaking lava, the amphitheater, and we walked around the lake which looked cool and inviting. He bypassed a giant glade full of small houses. He said we'd get to them later. Jace pointed out the beach that made up the fourth side of camp. It over looked the Long Island Sound and honestly, it was what I was most excited about.

He showed me the pine tree and the big dragon he called Peleus under it. He dared me to go touch him, so I did. He raised his great scaly head as I approached. "Hi, boy." I said to him. He looked at me like are you retarded, im a giant man-eating dragon. After talking to him for a few seconds he stretched out his neck and let me scratch him under the chin. Jace gave me that almost impressed look.

He then walked on explaining things like the big house and somebody named Rachel. I didn't really listening to him though. I was too busy examining the trees. They were excellent climbing tress. I glanced at Jace to make sure he wasn't watching me. He was pointing down at the volleyball pits where more goat people and other campers were gathered. Most of them were yelling at a small boy who seemed to be levitating the ball. The rest were laughing. So I scrambled up to the lowest branch and climbed easily to almost the very top.

When Jace finally realized I was gone, he whirled around and said in a confused voice, "Sarah? Where'd you go?" I plucked a nut of the tree and hurled it at his head. He glared up at me accusingly. "Whad'ya do that for?" I took the liberty to ignore his question.

"Get up here!" I called down to him. He gave me a smirk that was promsing evil actions. Then, he jumped straight up into the air ten feet, grabbed a branch with one hand, and swung himself onto it. He climbed the rest of the way up swiftly like a cat. My mouth had fallen open in shock. He gave me a gloating smile.

"Can you teach me how to do that?!"

"Maybe." He said uncertainly. "Move over." I made room on my limb. He then finished the tour from up in the tree.

"It's beautiful up here isn't it?" he asked me with a sideways glance. I looked up over the shimmering sound and the pretty white columns.

"Yeah," I told him unable to stop myself from smiling. "It's beautiful." He looked out towards the sunlit valley and his face sort of softened. Like he was taking off a mask. My hatred for him lessened a little bit. I felt a little guilty for his damaged face.

"How many monsters have you killed?" he asked suddenly.

"Just one." I muttered.

He gave me a knowing grin. My hatred grew again. "What was it?"

"Er...a...Scyntian...Dracon?" Jace looked at me skeptically. "One of those snake women!" I said defensively.

Jace's jaw dropped, "A Scythian Dracaenae?!"

"Oh, whatever." I grumbled.

Jace's closed his mouth and looked at me with what could pass for respect. "Where'd it find you at?"

"Uh, here."

"What?! When?!"

"Like just now. When i was with Percy. And you said i couldn't fight monsters. Yeeeah, don't ever say that again. I'll destroy you." I went into very graphic detail on just how. "How many monsters have you killed?" I finally asked.

"You wanted me to count? Can i just say the different kinds i've killed?" he said arrogantly.

"No."

"Twenty-six kinds." I had to say i was impressed. He looked out over the valley again, but he wasn't glowing with pride like i expected him too. He was just thinking about something. He didn't faint at the mention of monsters either. He was kind of like me. [Oh, i take that back. I was told not to insult myself.]

I hadn't realized that I was staring at him. He noticed it the same time as i did. He looked at me, but he didn't look mad or angry or arrogant like he had been the whole time we knew each other. He just looked relaxed. He was still looking at me..

"I wonder who your parent is." He said randomly. He then leaned extra extra close he was an inch from me "Do you know?"

"Uhh...What?" I asked. I was very alarmed at his closeness. No one ever got close to me. But Jace didn't seem to care about personal space. He rolled his eyes impatiently.

"You do know why you're here don't you?" I looked out at the camp.

"No." I admitted.

He bit his lip. "Well...im not sure if I could explain it well but I'll try. We're special, you know Sarah. We're different from everybody else." He paused and seemed to think for a bit. "Have you ever heard of Greek gods?" he asked.

"Like Hercules?" I said at once. That was my favorite movie. I had no patience with the princess movies.

Jace sighed but smiled a bit. "I suppose, but Disney didn't make it realistic." I stared at him. He looked very serious in the dappled light of the tree.

"Well it isn't supposed to be realistic is it?" I asked. "It's just a story." His mouth popped open and then he did the last thing on Earth that I expected him to do. He laughed. Since i had said absouluty nothing funny, which is rare, i was concerned that he was a little...completely and utterly insane. He laughed so hard that he shook the tree limb, and I almost slipped off the branch. He laughed even harder at this.

"Jace," I said annoyed, "I almost fell! Stop laughing stupid!" He did not listen. "Will! You! Quit! Laughing!" I said whacking him on the head with each word. He grinned at me, completely unfazed. It was the first genuine smile I had seen on him. What was wrong with him?

"Lets go talk to Chiron." Jace stood up on the limb and walked carelessly with his hands in his pockets to the very end. The limb bent down to the branch below it and I almost fell again.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked. He only grinned at me, waved, and stepped off easily into open air. I stared in shock, as the tree limb wobbled, at where he had been.

"Are you coming or what?" yelled Jace's voice. I looked down and saw him at the foot of the tree.

"How'd you do that?" I yelled down to him.

"I'm talented."

I scrambled out of the tree grumbling about show offs. I'd seen too many weird things today to really care about Jace falling out of a tree. We walked up to the Big House. He kept smirking at me like he had a secret.

"Will you stop that?" I growled at him. He shook his head and tried to wipe the smile off his face unsuccessfully. We climbed the steps Jace swung the door open, and we walked inside. Argus was no longer there, but something else was. [Okay, now Chiron is hard to explain. He is like a Satyr, but he is NOT like a satyr. In other words, he is a half-thing. He is a half, snowy white horse. That face you are doing right now, that highly skeptical face, you quit. He was half horse okay? Anyways...] The horse guy was there. Im not even going to tell you all the phases of my surprise, disbelif, and acceptance.

"Hey Chiron." he said lazily to the man-horse mix, with a huge grin. Chiron stared at Jace like he never seen him before. Jace flopped down on a powder blue couch and began playing with his knife. I stared at him for help; he only grinned at me and pointed to Chiron with the blade. Chiron was still watching Jace nervously and Jace seemed to notice.

"What?" he said defensively.

"Nothing nothing." Chiron said hurriedly and began shuffling papers on his desk.

"Uhmmm." I said uncertainly. Chiron looked at me and smiled, "Why hello there. I hope you and Jace have been...getting along." He looked between Jace and me puzzled. He knows I hit him...Then Percy came bounding in with a blonde woman with stormy gray eyes.

She was laughing as Percy was saying, "It was great! You should of seen the hit Annabeth!" He paused when he saw me and Jace.

"Hey Annabeth. Sup Percy?" Jace said with a smile. She and Percy both looked shocked. "What?" he asked again.

"Oh nothing." They said together.

Jace stood up suddenly and announced, "Sarah needs to see the video."

"Quite right." said Chiron.

"Can I go with her? She might need my help understanding." I was about to tell him that I was able to watch a movie, but he breezed by me and went into a little room off of Chiron's office. He seated himself on another couch in front of a old fashioned T.V.

"Come on," he said impatiently, "it's starting." I grudgingly sat next to him and watched the movie.

"Greek gods, you see?" Jace was saying 30 minutes later. I was staring at him with my mouth open.

"So...so they're real?"

Jace nodded and said, "Everyone here has a parent that's a god or goddess. We're half god. Hence Half-Blood. Hence Camp Half-Blood." He jumped up from the couch. "Lets go talk to Chiron."

I stayed planted on the couch. I couldn't quite move yet.

"Wait..."

Jace hung back by the door. "What?"

I looked at him. Sun light glinted off his hair. "Jace?" I asked.

He sighed painfully and said, "Yes?"

"Who's your...godly parent?' Jace shifted and looked uncomfortable. Something told me that he barely ever looked uncomfortable. He looked at me, his gaze somehow icy. "Zeus." he said coldly.

"Whoa, really? The sky one? Is that how you jumped so high? Doesn't he have a lightning bolt? Can you shoot lightning? Like out of your fingers or something?" He stared at me for a long second. Then he turned and swept out of the room. I followed after him. I watched him as he walked out the front door, down the path, and didn't look back.


	8. A Nice Cheerful Chat: Sarah's POV

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. It was Chiron. He had a scruffy beard and eyes that were sad, old, happy, and playful at the same time. He had what my Grandmother would call A Thousand Year Eyes. I tried to ignore his horse half completely. It didn't really work...

"Would you care to chat with me?" he asked softly. I nodded mutely. He gestured to one of the rocking chairs on the porch. I sat and then I noticed that Chiron the horse man was gone. Instead it was a Chiron in a wheel chair. It was the motorized kind that you didn't have to push. I gaped at him.

He laughed lightly and said, "Don't worry. I just find it easier to navigate the house like this." I didn't say anything. Chiron cleared his throat. "Well you've watched the video. Any questions?"

"No." I said.

"Are you sure?" Chiron said his eyes twinkling.

"Oh!" I remembered, "Who's my godly parent?"

Chiron chuckled. I decided I liked him. "I'm afraid I don't know. But I have a hunch. You have very green eyes." Well what did that have to do with anything?

"When will I know for sure?"

"Well, most campers are usually claimed on their first camp fire. But you never know."

"Where do I sleep?" I asked suddenly.

"Jace didn't show you the cabins?"

"He said he would later...but I don't think he will now."

"What happened? What made him storm out like that?"

"I...I asked about his godly parent." Chiron nodded slightly staring out into the sunlit valley and the green hills. "Jace has had a very rough life. Even for a half-blood. He has been at this camp for two years, and he still carries the weight of the world on his shoulders." His eyes were distant.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. Jace doesn't like me mentioning it. Or anybody for that fact. If you want to know, you should ask him yourself." He shot me a sidelong glance.

"Jace hates me though!"

Chiron smiled, "Oh he doesn't hate you. I've seen him smile more with you today than I have the whole time he's been here."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, we really should talk about you."

"Me?" I started.

"Yes. Tell me your story. What happened?" I took a deep breath. I told him about living in my home. I told him about running away and being followed by monsters. I told him about killing the giant blue thing. I told him about Percy finding me and bringing me here. I told him everything about my life. How the kids made fun of my dyslexia and ADD. I told him about never having a place that felt like home. I told him that I hadn't known my father.

"How long can I stay here?" I asked finally. The place was so beautiful, I had really grown to love it in the short time I had been there.

"You are always welcome here. In fact, I would appreciate it if you stayed here. Permanently."

I was silent for a moment. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why am I welcome? Why should I stay?"

"You are welcome because Camp Half-Blood will always be a home for all demi-gods. I would like you to stay because who ever you are, you are special. And if you are who I think you are, outside of these boundaries you will be very easy to find indeed. Also, you should probably stay so you can train."

My mind was spinning. "Train? As in the choo-choo kind?"

"To kill monsters. I imagine you will be very good at it."

"Why?"

"Because it's in your blood. Now why don't you go find Jace? I'd try the beach if I were you."

"Uhhh. Okay." I stood up. "Wait! Who do you think I am?"

Chiron surveyed me. "We'll see."

Jace was at the beach. He was sitting cross legged in the sand, staring out to sea. I kicked off my shoes and padded out next to him. My blood was basically singing with being so near water. I loved the smell, I loved the sound, I loved the way it never seemed to end. Everything else always ended.

I sat down next to Jace, and buried my toes in the sand. It was warm and wonderful. I glanced at Jace. His eyes were glassy and reflected the water's surface so they looked almost steely green. His face was tight and angry. Well, I wasn't going to let him pout for much longer. Plus, I wanted to know what had happened to him.

"How old are you?" I asked him. He glanced at me, but didn't say anything. "I'm not leaving you alone till you tell me."

"I'm ten." he said finally. I nodded. So he came here when he was eight. Like me.

"You seem older." He looked at me, eyes still like glass. One way glass like in police stations. You couldn't see what was going on inside them.

"So do you."

"I'm eight. Well, I'm almost nine. My birthdays coming up." He said nothing. He was quiet. "Jace?"

He reached up and ruffled his hair. "Sarah." I paused..."Are you okay?" He looked at me sharply.

"No." His face became tighter.

"Please don't close up Jace," I was surprised to find myself saying. "You can trust me."

His mouth opened in surprise and for a moment he looked angry. Then he calmed down and said uncertainly, "I can?" I nodded at him. "Why? Why should I trust you?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, I trust you."

Jace looked even more taken aback. "Why?" He said confused.

I shrugged. "We are both are alone now." Jace stared at me. I could tell he didn't believe me, so i took a deep breath and said, "I ran away. My mom...she wasn't a very good mom. And...when she married my step-dad things just got worse. Because the monsters came. They followed me, every where I went. And then they hated me. They blamed me for everything bad that happened. When he lost his job it was my fault. When my step-brother got attacked by a monster...he got hurt. He got hurt bad." My throat closed up. "They blamed me for that too. They were going to put me in an orphanage. I heard them talking about it. So I left. And im never going back."

I took a deep breath and stared out at the sea. It shimmered and glistened. I had always loved the ocean. I had only seen it once, but I loved it. Suddenly, another reason for me leaving occurred to me. "I left because I don't want them to be scared anymore."

Then Jace began to speak. "I'm not supposed to be here. At all. I'm...I'm supposed to be Roman." I didn't understand but I didn't interrupt. "There's another camp you see. This one is the Greek, the other is Roman. And my parents are Roman, I...I am Roman!" He looked at me desperately, his face confused and sad. "I lived there with my parents. Till I was eight. It was the best place on Earth. It is. But then...then they died. My mom, my dad. In a fire. And after that...I was claimed." His face darkened. "But I was claimed the wrong way. Greek. My dad wasn't my father. Zeus was. So my mom...she lied to me. And she was married to my dad before I was born. So she cheated too." Jace gazed down at the sand.

He wasn't going to cry, I could tell that. Jace didn't cry. He scooped a handful of the beach into his hand and we both watched it fall between his fingers. His hand closed in a fist. "I don't know who I am. I'm too Greek, I'm too Roman. I don't belong anywhere. If I'm not something am I anything? Maybe I'm not real. I just don't belong." He was glassy eyed again reflecting the ocean.

"You belong where ever you're happy. And you're happy here. You're trying not to be though."

"Oh?"

"I saw it up in the tree. You love it here. Even though you think you shouldn't."

We were quiet again. This was a different Jace. Completely different than the one I had first met. And I knew what it felt like to not belong were you should. So I told him so. "I'm sorry, Jace. I really am."

He nodded and looked at me. "I'm sorry too. And you love them. Your family. That's why you really left. You knew the monsters would follow you anywhere you went. And you didn't want anyone else to be scared. Even if it meant you got hurt." I nodded too. As he said it I realized it was true. At that moment we united in a way. We were different and we were complete opposites, but we were alone. We were kids who didn't have a family to go back to and we had no idea what would happen to us. We lived in a secret world of monsters and demons that only a few can see. And we were lonely. So we did what any people who had nothing left in the world to do. We became best-friends. [Those were also the last kind words we spoke to each other.]

Now, as you've probably realized, me and Jace have extremely contradicting personalities. But, we are best friends. We are family. And as such, we drive each other crazy, but over the years we have gone on countless quests for the gods. We are half-bloods. We lose friends and family all the time. But Jace and I have been inseparable since the first week we knew each other. We didn't just band together because we were alone. We did it because we both needed someone. And as the years have passed Jace has become a part of me. [Yeah, i know lucky me.]

I would give my life to save him and he would do the same for me. We protect each other, and for the longest time it was us against the world.

Literally.

[Oh yeah! And another really important thing happened!]

We were both sitting in the sand, not talking, just watching the ocean when suddenly:

"Sarah! Look!"

Jace was pointing frantically at my head, like it was on fire. Think that it was because it seemed to be glowing, i whipped back my head [not the smartest thing to do if you are really on fire by the way] and stared up at the fading remnants of a glowing green Trident.

"Holy crap! What the heck was that?" I asked patting my head to make sure it was still attached.

Jace was staring at me like i was insane. Or maybe dangerous. Then, acting like he was reciting something he had learned as a child he whispered, "Hail, Sarah Dae. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Daughter of the Sea God. Daughter of Poseidon."


	9. Kicking Ass and Taking Names: Sarahs POV

So, I was a Daughter of Poseidon. Cool. Well, at first it was a bit awkward. Everybody stared at me, and I did not like that at all. I didn't get attention all that much, but since I was the first actual Daughter of Poseidon in the camp, I was sort of famous. I hated being famous. But I was excited about one thing: Percy was my half-brother.

"I knew it!" Percy shouted when Jace told him about the beach. Personally, I thought they were all crazy for dragging me up here away from the Sound. "You're a Daughter of Poseidon! He [I learned later this was our Father] told me someone was coming!" I was learning that Percy was a bit excitable. "Annabeth! Annabeth! Guess what!? Sarah is my half-sister!" Annabeth, as it turned out, didn't really care. She stalked in towing a small, dark-haired boy behind her.

He planted his feet firmly on the ground and screamed, "NO, MOMMY! COOKIES!" He then pointed a chubby baby finger in the direction of what I assumed was cookies.

"Finn!" Annabeth groaned, brushing hair out of her eyes.

"Come on buddy, you've had four!" Percy said reaching out for him.

"NO." the boy shouted. No seemed to be his favorite word, besides cookies. Then, he laid down on the floor of the Big House, yelling for more cookies.

"Control your son!" Annabeth demanded at Percy.

"Why is he my son at this exact moment?"

"Because he wants cookies!"

"I want cookies! Am I my own son?!"

"He's your son?" I asked puzzled. Annabeth and Percy stopped arguing about cookies.

"Yes," Percy huffed, "that's my son, Finn. And this is my wife, Annabeth."

"Oh, I knew that," I said waving my hand, "I could tell by the way you argue." Jace snickered behind me. Percy and Annabeth both gave us a weird look. [Jace says it was because our super-awesome-newfound-friendship was giving off a visible light.] Finn was still in need of cookies.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Finn?" Percy asked. "He's only two, but he's so smart, just like his mother." Percy eyed Annabeth, flattering her.

"And he never listens just like his father." Annabeth told him.

Percy looked affronted. "Hey, I listen! ...What were we talking about?"

Annabeth ignored him. "Terrible twos," she muttered, "I never thought that they would be this terrible." She scooped up the squirming toddler.

"COOKIES!" he bellowed.

"How about a nice Pegasus ride?" I suggested to him. His eyes got big and round.

"DADDY! PONIES!" Cookies were forgotten. Percy gave me a thankful smile and took Finn from Annabeth. They were out the door before I could say goodbye.

"Okay, I guess I'm showing you around." she said to me. "Jace, don't you have wrestling with Clarrisa and the rest of Ares cabin?"

Jace nodded sullenly. "All she does is sit on me!"

"Hah!" I whispered to him.

"Shut up." he muttered back.

Annabeth sighed, "Just hit her with some lightning."

Jace grinned, excited, "Can I do that?!"

"No, you're just going to have to let her sit on you. Now go."

Jace glared at the ground and marched out the door. on way to get sat on. It was a beautiful day.

Annabeth turned to face me. "So what haven't you seen? I heard Jace gave you the tour. What mood was he in?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"A sarcastic one?"

"So, he was normal?"

"Is he usually sarcastic?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"He was normal. I haven't seen the cabins or the...the what is it called...weaponry room?" I asked timidly.

Annabeth smiled, "I bet Jace told you about the Armory, but he didn't show you The Shed. That's the place where we keep the special stuff, and someone who can defeat a Dracaenae deserves something special."

"Oh yeah!" I had almost forgotten. Was it only hours ago that I was face-to-face with the slithering monster? It felt like months, maybe years. By this time we were outside, walking along a path I had never been on.

"Was that really the first monster you killed?" she asked softly.

"Yes..." I said uncertainly.

"How did you survive on the streets so long?"

"I was only on the streets about a week," I admitted. "I didn't see many monsters till yester...a few days ago when I came here."

"A week? Percy said you were defending yourself like somebody who had been on their own for a long time. He said you almost looked like..." Annabeth fell silent and watched the ground.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Like...me."

"You?!"

Annabeth laughed, "I ran away young too. I was on the run with a knapsack and a hammer."

"I brought a hammer too!" [Eva: Did you? I don't remember!] [Sarah: Of course you don't, you stormed out of the room all pissed because you didn't get the mic. You also yelled, "I hate you Sarah! I really do!" But you know you love me! Everyone does! Now shut up and let me talk.]

She smiled down on me and I could tell we would get along. 'The Shed' pretty much described 'The Shed'. It was old, brown, and the old wooden boards were curling up at the ends. The inside wasn't much better. Everything was covered in dust and everything was sharp and pointy. It wasn't a good mix. Annabeth helped me try out knifes, swords, daggers, shields, spears, bows and arrows, axes, and a mace. None of them were working for me. Too big, too small, too heavy, too light. I felt like Goldie Locks, only nothing was just right.

Annabeth sat outside the shed on the ground her chin in her hands. I wondered back through the rejected weapons and tried to find something I could at least manage. Suddenly, a shine of gold caught my eye. I looked up to the very top shelf of the shed. A ray of sunlight was catching on a golden...thing...inside a burlap sack. Without thinking I began scaling the shelves, reaching and stretching until my hand made contact with my prize. I grabbed it firmly and dropped back to Earth. Kneeling, I gingerly unwrapped the bundle.

Out fell two things. The first was a medium sized knife. It was golden, with blue and green stones winding up the handle. I had a feeling these weren't the stick on kind. The blade ended in a bronze tip. The knife was pretty and I was delighted to find that it fit me perfectly. The second thing was a bracelet. I usually didn't bother with bracelets; they always got in my way. But this one was different. It was thick and gold, the same gems scattered on it. I slipped it on. It fit perfectly; I couldn't even feel the weight. It didn't jangle around, it just stayed in place.

That was pretty cool, but I felt bitterly disapointed. I had been expecting something magical to happen when I put it on. Sadly I thought, I don't need a bracelet ,I need a sword. Immediately, the gold band slid up my wrist into my palm. It began to flatten out in my hand; I shrieked and tried to throw it but it was stuck to my skin. Then, the bracelet wasn't a bracelet. It was, you guessed it, a sword. A gold and silver one, with the blue and green stones arranged in what was unmistakably a trident. Immediately, I knew they were meant for me. I stared down at the two-foot long sword in wonder.

"Sarah?" Annabeth called. "Are you okay?"

I stepped out of the shed, and said "Annabeth? What are these?" I held my dagger and sack limply in one hand and my sword in the other.

"Hmm." She stood up off the ground, wiped her hands on her pants, and came over to me. 'I don't know." Annabeth had stories about all the weapons, who owned them, and what they did with it. I think that this was the first time she didn't know something.

"Can I see the bag?" she asked. I handed it to her silently. She rummaged around in the bag for a few seconds and pulled out an old, yellowed piece of paper.

"αφρός τρυκυμίας and ρήγμα ρεύμα. That translates into Spindrift and Rift Wave." Annabeth said, her eyes quickly scanning the paper. "I think Percy said that Spindrift is ocean spray or something...I don't know what a rift wave is." She looked up at me, "But it says 'to the Daughter of Poseidon'. Sarah...I think this is a gift from your father."

After I got over the shock of getting some swords from a god, one that I had never met, Annabeth showed me my cabin. It was low, made of gray stone with fragments of seashells. It was pretty, in almost a sad way, like the sea. I stood in the door way, a inviting ocean breeze wafting to me.

"Put your stuff in there. It's all yours. Percy, Finn, and I live in the Roman Camp half the year and when we come back here, we stay in the Big House. Finn might be in here sometimes."I walked into the cabin for the first time. There were about three bunk-beds. I choose one at random and dumped my stuff on it.

I stared around the room, my mouth hanging open.

A flock of seahorse-things were hanging from the ceiling, a cracked fountain bubbling in the corner. White, lacey curtains blew in a breeze that really shouldn't be there. I felt like if it looked a window, I would be surrounded by endless ocean.

"Do you want to get some sleep?" Annabeth asked leaning against the doorway.

"What else can I do?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"Uhh...Should I be?"

"Probably."

"ButIwas asleep for two days!"I sighed.

Her answer was cut off by the Conch Horn that signified dinner. "Wow, it's already six? Oh my gods!" Annabeth clasped a hand to her mouth. "I forgot about Capture-the-Flag!"

"What? What the heck is that?"

"Oh no! You don't even have a team! Here grab your knife!" She made sure I was clasping it tight and had my bracelet on. Then she escorted me down to the dinning Pavilion. It was an outside thing, full of kids, teens, and adults all milling around. I could see almost twenty tables at which every person seemed to have a place. Some tables were empty completely. Annabeth pointed to one, which had just Percy and Finn at it, and she pushed me towards it. I sat down, only to be hauled up again, handed a plate, and shunted in the direction of a fire. I looked down and found myself looking at a meal of ribs, ripe fruits, and other delicious things. I was about to dig in while walking but then I saw Percy toss almost half of his food in the fire. I stared at everyone incredulously as they followed suit.

"It's a sacrifice for the gods." Somebody whispered in my ear. I jumped half a foot in the air; Jace had just materialized by my side.

"Don't do that!" I grumbled. "Why are we burning food?"

"It's a sacrifice. Better than people. Give them your best stuff, trust me." Jace pushed around me and dumped almost all his plate in the fire. He closed his eyes and muttered something I couldn't hear and then disappeared into the crowd. I figured I was next. I scooped my ribs into the fire, all of it. Now what? I thought. Inspiration came; I closed my eyes just like Jace did.

Softly, I said, "To Poseidon. Please don't let these crazy people kill me tonight." It felt right since almost everybody was lugging around armor and swords. I turned around and shuffled back to the table Percy was at.

"Hey, how was your first day?" Percy asked smiling.

Before I could answer, Annabeth said, "She got a gift from Poseidon, I'm sure of it!"

"Really?" he turned to me, eyebrows raised. "Well let's see it." I pulled out my knife. Percy touched the inscription I hadn't noticed before. "Spindrift? Huh. That's all?"

"Nope," Annabeth interrupted again, just as I took a breath, "she got something else." She seized my arm and showed him my bracelet

"Uh...pretty?"

"Change it." Annabeth whispered. I sighed, because I figured I wasn't getting out of this. I imagined my sword. It was suddenly in my hand.

"Whoa!" Percy leaned back. "Careful!" I had almost decapitated him.

"Sorry." I shrugged.

"Let me see." Percy said. I handed my sword over. "I don't know what it's made out of."

"I think it's that new kind of steal the Cyclops made. That mix between Imperial Gold and the Bronze...I don't know for sure. We might have to contact Tyson about it, or maybe check the model with Leo-" Annabeth and Percy talked about models of weapons for some time, while Finn kept plopping his mashed potatoes on their laps without them noticing. Trying not to laugh, I looked over Percy's shoulder and saw Jace eating all by himself at the fanciest table. I caught his eye and waved him over. 'Come on' I mouthed at him. Jace got up, and walked over to my table. On an unconscious level, I realized that everyone watched him warily, like he was dangerous. I really didn't care, so I pointed to the bench and he sat himself opposite me.

"Hi." I said to him.

"What do ya want?" he asked. He was obviously not used to sitting with actual people.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?"

"Because there isn't anyone else in my cabin. All the Zues kids are Roman..." he immediately looked down and examined the table cloth. "Jupiter kids. And Thalia stays in Artemis's so..."

"Uh...? What?"

"It's a long story."

"Just explain! I don't know what's going on or what's happening and why are there empty tables and why is Chiron and that weird looking guy eating next to each other?"

Jace sighed and spurted out, "This is the dining Pavilion. The dining pavilion is where we eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. Each cabin has their own tables and campers are not allowed to sit at a table that is not their cabin's." Jace pointed towards the fire, "At the center of the pavilion is the bonfire. It is lit during the dinners. Each cabin takes turns going up to the fire and dropping in a share of their best food as an offering for the gods."

"But..."

"I'm not done yet. Since some of the cabins are empty, there are empty tables. The guy next to Chiron is Mr. D, the camp director. He is a god, so don't get on his bad side." Jace smiled, like that was something he had already planned on doing. "He is the god of wine by the way, so that's why the grapes are good," he popped one in his mouth. "Any more dumb questions?"

"Yeah, how do you know all this?"

"I have classes. You will too. You learn, you train, you fight. And that's Camp Half-Blood. I told you all this already!"

"Like I was listening to you."

He glared at me, "You really should have." People were staring at Jace now, including Annabeth and Percy.

"Why aren't other campers allowed to sit at other cabin's tables?" I asked.

"It's just a tradition."

"But, I mean, you're all alone."

"Yep." Jace stood up and walked back to his very own table.

"Wait!" I said.

He turned around and plopped down again. "What?" he demanded, exasperated.

"What cabins are which?"

Jace sighed again. "I can't say them all now, names have power. Just you are Poseidon, I'm Zeus, Annabeth is Athena, and those guys over there," he tilted his head towards a table of big, tough, scary looking kids, "are Ares. Watch out for them. Bye." He turned and went back to his very own table. I glared after him. He had only given me more questions.

"How come you don't have to sit at the Athena table?" I asked Annabeth.

"Oh, well Percy and I are married and-" she began.

"So we can sit by each other." Percy finished.

I looked down at my plate, picking at the food. "Good evening, campers." I heard Chiron's voice call. Everyone stopped talking at once, excitement rising through them. "It is time for Capture-the-Flag. As you all know, the prize is..." Chiron stopped; the man, Mr. D, had prodded him on the arm. "Uh, the Camp Director, Mr. D."

The short, fat, purplish man, gazed around at all of us, "Hello, blah, blah, I am Mr. D, blah, blah. My punishment has been extended, as you all know. I mean, she was really, really, pretty and-" Thunder boomed from over-head. I saw Jace glare up at the sky. "Sorry Father!" Mr. D yelled up. "Anyways, Capture-the-Fort," Chiron whispered in his ear, "Capture-the-Flag, will be different tonight. Instead of two teams, each cabin will be their own team." Everyone's mouth fell open at the same time. 'What?' 'That's crazy!' and 'He can't do that!' was muttered on every side. "I can do that! I am a god!" He crossed his arms and glared around at us. Chiron hurriedly whispered something in his ear again. The tubby god rolled his eyes, "Fine, two cabins may become a team if they wish. Now get ready. We leave for the Woods at 7:30 sharp."

Everyone stood up at once, people motioning frantically for fellow campers to come to them. Percy and Annabeth looked at me worriedly. A horrible thought stuck me, what if I'm on my own?! But Jace was already there next to me. "We are a team, right?" He looked excited, unlike everyone else who looked uneasy.

"Sure." I said relieved that I at least had a team.

"Armor, you guys need armor!" said Annabeth nervously. She led us to a pile of metal and helped us into the heavy junk. I could hardly stand up.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. We don't need all this stuff." Jace whispered in my ear. I swallowed and tried to pretend not to worry about his plan. Something told me it wasn't going to be easy. We stood around waiting nervously until 7:30 rolled around. Then we all marched, clanking, to the edge of the forest.

"Every defensive team has a flag. There are 12 defensive, 12 offensive. The first offensive team to capture at least four flags and bring them back wins. The last defensive team to have their own flag also wins. Choose your sides." Chiron looked very grave.

"Offensive." Jace said immediately. Everybody's eyes flicked towards him nervously. I disregarded this because even though I didn't know much about this kind of stuff, but I was pretty sure that that meant we were attacking.

"Are you stupid?!" I asked him. "There are two of us! I don't even know how to fight! How are we going to-"

"There are two of us, and we are both small. We can slip around... Offence isn't always about fighting, it's about strategy. And you do too know how to fight." Jace told me. I tried not to throw up as I watched all the defensive teams march away yelling, screaming, and waving their flags. I couldn't help noticing that the Ares cabin was leading the way.

"Offensive teams! Go!" Chiron called suddenly. Jace immediately began to sprint to the edge of the forest, I ran after him, struggling, with my armor bouncing up and down.

"Come on!" he called. I finally reached the brush. Jace reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me in a twisting turning path between the many trunks of tall trees. The crowd at the edge of the woods was lost; all I could hear now was the distant sounds of clanking of armor, the clash of metal, and yells. "Take the armor off," Jace instructed. I did, gladly. I let it fall to the ground and felt much better. At least I could run and hide without sounding like a small, metal elephant.

"Okay, so what's your plan?" I asked.

Jace pointed straight up, "Tree."

I examined the dense, dark forest with my hands on my hips. "Yes, Jace. There are lots of trees. What's your plan?"

"We use the trees."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"Climb them. Then, instead of just trying to fight through, we can drop down and take the flags." There was a huge problem with this of course.

"Jace, I can't fall out of trees like you can." He ignored me and started climbing up a tall oak.

"Just come on, I'll explain more later." I stared up after him for a second and then followed.

"This is a stupid plan." I said when I caught up to him.

"It's not, it's perfect. You will be the one actually getting the flag, you just drop down and come back up."

"Me?! Why me?!"

"Because you are smaller, and if we both went you wouldn't make it back before they got you."

"Just you go!"

"No, you. I can lower you down and bring you back up, don't worry."

"How?!"

"I control air currents. You'll see. I'm not allowed to use actual weapons anymore."

"But-! Wait why?"

"Come on, you said I could trust you, you can trust me back." Jace looked up at me. "Please, I know you can do this."

"But I don't know anything! Why can't you use-?"

Jace interrupted with, "Yes, you do. You fought the Dracaenae, and you're a half-blood. We are born knowing this stuff. Just keep your knife with you. You'll know how to use it."

"Why can't you go?"

"Because, there has to be a back-up. You can't fall without my help, so I have to be the back-up for you."

"Why? Why is there a back-up?"

"In case it goes wrong."

"Jace." I whimpered.

"Just come on." He was creeping along a branch, to the very end. Just when I thought it would snap he leapt into a neighboring tree. He motioned for me to follow him. Are you serious? I mouthed at him. He nodded. I eased along the branch gripping the one above it hard. "Hurry!" Jace whispered.

"Shut up!" I was at the very end. I bent my legs and jumped. Not long enough, I thought. The, then wind seemed to catch me and carry me, bobbing gently, to the limb Jace was on. I dropped down on it, thanking the gods.

Jace, who didn't care about my momentary terror said, "See? I caught you. Come on, we need to get the first flag." Then he began climbing again.

"Whose?" I asked.

"Ares's."

"What?!"

"I want to get theirs okay? They are going to be after you anyways, so you better show them who's boss now."

"I think that they are probably boss at the moment." I admitted.

"No, they will never be boss."

By this time we had jumped about 6 trees, and I had almost gotten the hang of it. In a few minutes we had done 10 more. Soon, we heard voices.

"No one has even tried us, Clarrisa." A rough male voice said.

"Those wimps wouldn't dare." An even rougher female voice said back.

Jace glared at the campers below us. They were all about three times as tall as me, gathered in a circle around their red flag. It was directly below the limb we stood on. Their backs were toward it though, which I thought was rather stupid, but these people didn't strike me as bright.

"They didn't even team up with anyone. Okay, let's do this." Jace slowly laying down on the branch.

"I don't know if I can."

"Listen, I didn't chose you because I felt sorry for you, I knew you could make us win. I will not let you fall, you will just land on the ground, grab the flag, and I can get you back up. Just jump okay? Otherwise I won't be able to."

"Why can't you use actual weapons?" I demanded in a whisper. I was just trying to distract him from his insane idea.

"Because, I'm too good. I can win these things with a sword in five minutes, but I kind of hurt people a lot. I've only been allowed to use my 'natural abilities'," he made a face, like that was a ridiculous rule.

"Well...maybe that's a way to challenge you more?"

"You're right. And I'm beating this challenge right now." I could see that there was no stopping him. Jace told me to sit down. I did. He grabbed my hand and directed me to slowly slip off the branch. I took a deep breath and listened. I was dangling by Jace's finger tips, trying my hardest not to look down.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

"No. Yes. Sure."

"Good. And Sarah?" I looked up at his face, determined and confident.

"Yeah?"

"Don't scream." I had barely registered his words when my hand slipped out of his and I was rushing to the ground.

I didn't scream, at least. The fall only lasted seconds before I was slowly lowered down the ground, feet away from the flag. I crouched down, hoping not to be seen.

"Did you hear that?" one in front of me asked. My heart stopped and I fumbled for my knife.

"No, hear what?" said another.

"Never mind." Wow, they were really stupid. I slowly grabbed the flag, took it off the pole, and tucked it in my back pocket. I was about to jump straight up into the air, when my name froze me in place.

"...Sarah Dae? What a dumb name." I glared at the speaker, annoyed. I happened to like my name.

"Yeah, and a Poseidon? My mom told me what a pain in the ass they are. The last thing we need is another Percy Jackson." If I wasn't mistaken, this was Clarrisa.

"We'll get her, put her in her place."

"She's just a kid. Maybe we can make her our own personal slave? Have her do all our chores."

"Yeah, and that Zues kid?" They all cackled.

"Who comes to camp this young? I mean didn't their parents love them? Those little-" But Clarrisa, regrettably, never got to finish her sentence. I had jumped, kicked her in the back of the head with one foot, and smashed her nose with my other. "ARGH!" she screamed grabbing at me. Thankfully, Jace had caught me before she had time to rip me apart. I landed on the branch and watched the Ares cabin try to scramble up the trunk of the tree.

"Come on," Jace was grinning like a maniac and I'm pretty sure I was laughing my butt off too. We both ran to the end of the branch and jumped, on our way to more flags.

Winning was almost easy after that. We had four flags before most teams had one. We walked out of the woods, flags held high, to applause and disbelief. Annabeth and Percy looked relived that we didn't die. The Athena cabin was the last defensive team to have their flag, so it was a Athena/Zeus/Poseidon victory.

The celebration lasted for hours, everyone excited to have a new way to play Capture-the-Flag. Mr. D, who had been hoping for this to be punishment, was sour for most of it. The Ares cabin was in a really bad mood for some reason and kept giving Jace and I horrible looks. Clarrisa, who was a big, muscular girl, clutched her bleeding nose and glared at me, her lip curling clearly saying that I would pay.

We sat around the camp fire for a sing-along and the flames burned at bright gold. I went to sleep that night in my pretty, ocean cabin. The fountain glowed softly and it was peaceful. It had been the longest day of my life and I was exhausted. I feel asleep I was thinking about my old home and the reliving the crazy journey that had brought me to my new one.

Eva: Do I get the mic now? I really want it. Can I have it? Sarah: What ever. Here. Take it and begone. Shoo, shoo, go away, now.


	10. Part II

Six years later...


	11. Another Birthday Party Ruined: Eva's POV

Bits and pieces of what happened last night became clear in my head. A glass of punch here, a food/cake fight there. What the crap happened? I got up slowly and made my way downstairs.

"And sleeping beauty is up!" yelled Bleu from across the living room.

"Shut up or I'll tell everyone that you spiked my punch." I repied, knowing full well that he had.

"Shuting up." he said and slipped back into the shadows and onto the balcany through the secret door that I installed last year. I walked through the main door not wanting to give away the secret door's location. I grabbed a cup of coffee and went to sit down by Rob and Bleu but was redirected by Emmy, Charlie's little sister. I looked around for Alex and Lux, Carter and Zia's children, but i didn't see them. I really didn't want to know what those two were up to. For kids named after cities in Egypt, Alexandria and Luxor, they sure seemed to be destroying parts of it a lot.

"Hurry up!" Emmy said tugging on my shirt. I followed her to the main table where Sadie and Walt sat talking about something. I sat down and looked at them.

"So what do you need me for?" I asked sipping my coffee.

"Well..." Sadie said cautiously, not wanting to be the one to bring on the storm, literally.

"We don't think it's a good idea for you to go to your birthday party today." Walt said fearlessly.

"Not go to the one thing I have been looking forward to since last year?" I asked knowing the answer and feeling the anger swelling up inside of me. It started to lightly sprinkle on the balcany. No one noticed but Sadie, Walt and Rob. [Sarah: Oh, you can be such a brat sometimes. It's like we really are sisters!]

"No. I dont think you should go." said Walt slightly loosing his fearlessness.

"I'll go with her." said Rob from behind me. She scared me so bad, I jumped.

"Don't sneak up on me Rob." I said turning to her.

"Don't get mad E." That calmed me down a little, but only because I wanted to laugh at the new nickname.

"I'm going whether you want me to or not and no one can stop me." I said turning back to Walt.

"You sound like Sadie on her thirteenth birthday. And that ended with Carter and her at the bottom of a lake in Russia with a dwarf god named Bes. Is that how you want your birthday to end?"

"No no. Of course not. And it's not going to end that way. I promise. I'll have Rob with me. Nothing could go wrong."

"Ok, but if you're wrong, you better be expecting an I told you so when you get back."

"Already expecting it. Can we use the car?"

"Go ahead."

"Yes! Let's go Rob." As we were walking for the garage door, Bleu caught up to us.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Same place I always go this time of year, and for the same reason we had the party last night in my room."

"Your birthday and your mom and dad's?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Can I come?"

I checked with Rob before I answered him. She gave me the ok so I said, "Sure. but you better ask Sadie and Walt."

"Alright." he said and walked back to the balcany to talk to Sadie.

"Let's move the car on him so he has no idea where we are." Rob suggested.

"Alright, let's." I said in reply. Rob and I got in the Ford Focus and were just about to pull out when Bleu hopped in. "So is that a yes?"

"Of course. I knew they would say yes. I have never gotten a no from them. I'm just good like that."

"Ok. Let's go before anyone else decides to come." I said and Rob pulled away from the house. Driving without a lisence is kind of what magic is for.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled into the appartment. Mom and Dad ran out of the kitchen and gave me a hug, which I returned. I turned to Rob and Bleu and said,"Guys, this is my mom and dad. Mom, Dad, this is Robin and Bleu, my friends. They decided to come with me."

"Oh, that's fine. We have plenty of food. Percy's bringing Finn and Tessa with him." Mom said with a smile. Finn and Tessa were my niece and nephew, but not in that order. They are really fun to be around. I couldn't wait for them to get here. I always arrive an hour

earlier then Percy so that he doesn't suspect that I'm not there all the time. i showed Rob and Bleu to my room. They looked like they stay at Brooklyn house, but that doesn't really count as a house if you know what I mean.

"So, Eva, how've you been?" Mom asked from the living room where she sat with Dad.

"Oh, I've been fine. How about you?"

"I've been wonderful. Got another book published."

"Did you? Awesome."

"Your mom writes books?" Rob asked from on top of my bed.

"Did I not tell you that? Oh, well, ya. She writes books."

"What kind of books does she write?" said Bleu from the fire escape.

"She writes historical fiction and fantasy."

"That's cool. Do you have anything to drink?" asked Rob while getting up and walking to the door.

"Ya. It's in the fridge. Here, I'll show you." I said while walking to the door. "You coming too,Bleu?"

"Why, of course." He climbed back through my window and made his way to my door. We walked to the kitchen in silence. I opened the fridge and turned to Rob and Bleu.

"What do you want to drink? We have pop, tea, milk, water, and apple juice." I asked them.

"I'll have a cherry coke if you have one." Rob said.

"I'll have some tea."

"Alright." I said as I got out the three glasses. I grabbed a cherry coke, the tea, and the apple juice and poured them into the glasses. I handed the cherry coke to Rob, the tea to Bleu, and took a drink of the apple juice. I love apple juice. We walked into the living room and sat down with my mom and dad.

"Why is this cherry coke blue?" Robin asked suspisiously.

"My family is weird." I shrugged.

"So Robin, where are you from?" asked Dad. "Why did you ask Rob first? Why not my awesome self?" said Bleu in his usual arrogant way.

"Bleu, just shut up." Said Rob in an annoyed fashion. "I'm from Chicago."

"I see. And you Bleu?" asked Dad, disregarding their little argument.

"I lived in Los Angeles before I moved to Brooklyn House when I was ten." Bleu said. At that moment, the door creaked open and I jumped up and ran to it.

"Percyyyyy!" I yelled and jumped on him, giving him a hug. He laughed and hugged me back. I let go and looked behind him. "Finn! Tessa!" I yelled giving them each a hug.

"Gods Eva, you've gotten taller. What have you been drinking? Growth elixir?" Percy said with a laugh.

"Oh, come on Perce. You know me better then that. I would never drink something that I made." I said smiling from ear to ear.

"But you still drank the punch last night!" came Bleu's voice from behind me.

"The punch last night was made by Rob. I didn't make it. It was good though." I said matter-of-factly.

"Of course it was good. I saw to THAT!" exclaimed Bleu, disregarding the fact that PERCY and my niece and nephew where right there.

"I knew it! I knew someone spiked my punch!" yelled Rob from behind Bleu. Bleu's eyes widened like he just realized that we weren't the only ones in the room. I burst out laughing and looked at Percy.

"Where's Annabeth? I thought she was coming." I asked looking for her.

"She stayed at camp to look after some teenagers. Who are your friends?" he asked looking behind me.

"Oh! This is Bleu," I said pointing behind me," and the ginger is Robin."

Percy said a small hello and I saw the normal sparkle in his eyes as he walked towards our worn navy green couch.

As soon as he plopped down on the couch, flaked by Finn and Tessa, the door bell rang. I opened it curiously. "Felix?"

"I need you, Rob, and Bleu now." he said, out of breath like he had just run from Brooklyn House.

"Why?" came Rob's voice from behind me.

"Will you two quit doing that?!" I asked/yelled at them.

"What are we doing?" asked Bleu from right next to me. I jumped like ten feet and yelped loudly. They both started laughing and I turned around before I punched one of them in them in the face. or both of them.

"Guys, this is serious. Someone's attacked Brooklyn House." whispered Felix, noticing the adults behind us. We fell silent in seconds.

"Someone attacked the house? Is anyone hurt?" Rob said matching his quietness.

"I can't really answer that question. They started attacking and Carter sent me through the portal to get you."

"Well, let's go." said Bleu.

"But it's my birthday. My brother just got here." I wined knowing they'd drag me out the door.

"Well, say bye to them. We have to go. Now." Felix said grabbing my arm.

"Mom, Dad, Percy, I got to go. Bye." I said.

"Where?" asked Dad.

"I have to go back. Something happened."

"Ok. Call me when you figure out what happened." said Mom.

"Will do!" I yelled through the door as I was dragged out.

"What happened here?" I yelled, looking in the debris-filled house.

"Sadie! Carter!" yelled Rob, running over to their lifeless forms. "Wake up!"

"They shall not wake, young magician." said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

"They aren't dead are they?" I said in no more than a whisper.

"No, little storm bringer, but they are in a deep slumber." I started getting mad. Who was this freak and why was she telling me this?

"Who are you?" I yelled, my anger reaching its peek. The voice laughed. "I'm serious! Tell me!" I screamed.

"Control that temper. You should show more respect to Master Giantess. You would not recognize my name for I am not known. Not even your brother could guess my name." She must be Greek. Greek. Greek giant? My mouth dropped in shock. Wait! She knew about Percy! The voice laughed again. "And, finally you realize the power of who you are speaking with. This age of Gods is over. I have the weapons, i have the artifacts! The children are mine, and all the world shall be mine! Of gods, godesses, chaos, and ma'at, there shall only be one to rule. The world is mine. And so are you, children..." With that the voice shut up.

Her last words sunk in seconds after she had gone. "You bitch!" We didn't even look for Charlie, Emmy, Alex, or Lux. We all knew they weren't there.

(Sarah: Hi... Eva: NO! You can't have the mic yet!)


End file.
